


Порог

by marias_the_cat



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending - SPECTRE, Anal Sex, Angst, Banter, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Explosions, Flirting, Helicopters, M/M, Pillow Talk, SPECTRE Fix-It, Slow Burn, Texting, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-03-29 02:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marias_the_cat/pseuds/marias_the_cat
Summary: Не то, чтобы Джеймс был очень удивлен увидеть Кью в баре клиники Хоффлера… Нет, на самом деле сейчас он очень удивлен — он был твердо уверен, что квартирмейстер не летает на самолетах. Но еще более его поразил тот факт, что Кью приехал к нему лично. Кью мог спокойно просто сдать М его месторасположение и умыть руки. Поступить так было бы благоразумно. Но запинающийся квартирмейстер сейчас пытается его убедить вернуться. И это заставляет Джеймса думать, что, возможно, Кью — это еще один союзник.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Threshold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493815) by [AtoTheBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtoTheBean/pseuds/AtoTheBean). 



**Порог** , -а, _м.р._ , [pɐˈrok]

_1: поперечный деревянный брус либо камень на полу в нижней части дверного проема. Граница между двумя пространствами._

 

Не то, чтобы Джеймс был очень удивлен увидеть Кью в баре клиники Хоффлера… Нет, на самом деле он сейчас действительно был очень _удивлен_ — он был твердо уверен, что квартирмейстер не летает на самолетах. Но еще более его поразил тот факт, что Кью приехал к нему _лично_. Если бы карьеры Кью и Манипенни были действительно под угрозой за помощь ему, то Кью имел полное право спокойно сдать М его месторасположение и умыть руки. Поступить так было бы благоразумно. В таком случае, Бонд столкнулся бы с толпой агентов, готовых притащить его задницу назад во чтобы то ни стало. И это вместо того, чтобы слушать как ученый краснея и запинаясь пытается убедить его вернуться назад и вести расследование официально.

Это было бы очень неудобно.

Именно это заставляет Джеймса думать, что возможно Кью — это еще один союзник. Не просто кто-то, кого можно попросить про услугу. А кто-то, кому можно доверить нечто большее, чем пару бумажек под грифом "секретно" на работе. Кто-то, кому он, возможно, сможет доверять в такой же мере, как и Манипенни. _“Вот и конец моей блестящей карьере шпиона”_ — сказал Кью однажды. И сейчас он снова рискует своей головой ради Бонда.

— Еще всего одна просьба, и я отстану, — хмурится Джеймс. Как только слова срываются с языка, Бонд понимает, как это звучит. Как пафосное прощание. Слишком пафосное, даже для него. Он должен был бы больше беспокоиться о сохранности своих союзников, но у него не получилось ничего раскопать. Да и опыта у Кью в этих делах побольше будет. Поэтому он и решает прибегнуть к его помощи.

— Узнай об этом что сможешь, — говорит он, протягивая Кью кольцо. То самое, что он стянул с руки Марко Скьярры. Осьминог на ободке глумливо смотрит на Кью.

Кью отвечает тяжелым взглядом и прикусывает язык, чтобы не выпалить миллион крайне изобретательных ругательств. Вместо этого он забирает кольцо и вздыхает, хмуро уставившись на знак. Джеймс уверен, что квартирмейстер как минимум заинтригован. Он не очень хорошо знает Кью — во всяком случае не настолько хорошо, насколько должен был бы — но он знает, что квартирмейстер любит загадки. А еще больше любит, когда ему доверяют их разгадывать. И как будто в ответ на мысли Джеймса, Кью говорит:

— Я вас сейчас так ненавижу.

Бонд улыбается… потому что Кью точно его не ненавидит, и, возможно, даже чуточку ему доверяет.

— Спасибо, Кью.

Кью одаривает его еще одним раздражено-заинтересованным взглядом, собирает свои вещи и прячет кольцо в карман куртки. Они договариваются встретиться в номере Кью через час, и Бонд наблюдает, как Кью, ссутулившись, направляется к кабинке фуникулера.

Именно в этот момент Джеймс замечает, что доктора Суонн выводят из кабинета не менее шести мужчин в черных костюмах. Она бросает на него сквозь стекло обвиняющий взгляд, прежде чем исчезнуть из вида, и Джеймс срывается с места ей на помощь, бормоча под нос ругательства.

Один сбитый самолет, три разбитые машины и маленький взрыв спустя, Бонд подводит доктора Суонн к номеру в отеле всего лишь слегка позже оговоренного времени. Им всем необходимо исчезнуть отсюда как можно ско-…

Бонд останавливается перед дверью Кью и достает пистолет. Замок выбит и поэтому дверь неслышно распахивается от легкого толчка. Перед глазами предстает развороченный номер — все перевернуто вверх тормашками, окно распахнуто и ветер нещадно треплет чудом уцелевшие шторы. Джеймс входит в комнату, мгновенно отмечая отсутствие квартирмейстера и раскрытую сумку в углу, все вещи из которой разбросаны по полу. Нет сомнений, что они в нужной комнате. Этот свитер Джеймс бы узнал где угодно.

— Мы слишком поздно, — говорит доктор Суонн.

— Что ты знаешь? — смотрит на нее Бонд.

Она ежится и скрещивает руки на груди, враз растеряв всю свою уверенность.

— Они тебя отследили. И они хотят тебя убить. И да, они знают, что он с тобой. Ты дал им преимущество, — она излагает факты почти без обвинений, но он, тем не менее, все равно ощущает ее неодобрение. И она права: он где-то просчитался, и теперь в опасности находится не только она. Кью тоже.

— Ты знаешь, куда они его забрали? — он спрашивает, начиная обыскивать номер. Он бегло осматривает вещи Кью, прежде чем начать бросать их обратно в сумку, в надежде найти хоть что-то... Что-то, что может указать ему на след.

Она отрицательно качает головой, и говорит:

— Нам нужно уходить. Они невероятно эффективны, когда дело того требует. Твой друг, вероятно, уже мертв. Или хочет поскорее умереть.

— Не смей этого говорить! Я пошел за тобой, хотя едва тебя знаю. Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что я брошу _его_? Они могли забрать его к американцу? Ты знаешь, кто это?

— “Американец” — это не человек. Это — место, — она говорит, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, покуда Джеймс продолжает обыск номера.

— Где?

— На Севере Африки. Мой отец был одержим этим местом. Ездил туда каждый год. Брал нас с мамой с собой, пока они не развелись. Не имею ни малейшего понятия, почему он направил туда _тебя_. Это дыра, а не отель.

— Какая именно _дыра_?

Он начинает разносить комнату по кусочку, пока ждет ее ответа: провода беспорядочно разбросаны по столу, за которым Кью несомненно работал. Брызги крови на зеркале в уборной и яркие красные капли на умывальнике среди осколков серого пластика. Бонд может прочесть эту сцену как доктор, проводящий вскрытие. Кью постарался уничтожить ноутбук — стандартная процедура — но, судя по отсутствию воды, его прервали. Вероятно, был поврежден только корпус компьютера. Кью тоже пострадал. А теперь они оба исчезли – и ноутбук, и квартирмейстер.

— Так что это за _дыра_? — он повторяет вопрос, теряя остатки невозмутимости. Кью даже не должен был быть здесь. Он приехал только из-за своей преданности Бонду, за что сейчас расплачивается. Если Кью в этом всем пострадает… Джеймс усилием воли обрывает эту мысль. Ему нужно довести обыск до конца, чтобы хоть как-то искупить эту жертву.

Мадлен смотрит по углам номера, внезапно заставляя Бонда вспомнить о камере в хижине в Альтаусзе. Она кивает, и Бонд хочет разбить зеркало на стене вдребезги.

Кью не полевой агент. Он всегда хорошо работал в критических ситуациях, но это всегда было далеко от эпицентра любых событий. Бонд не знает, сколько Кью сможет выдержать под пытками. Он даже не уверен, что сотрудники исследовательского отдела вообще проходят такую подготовку. Не говоря уже о рукопашном бое. Кью неплохо стреляет в тире, но, кроме этого, Джеймс не знает никаких скрытых талантов, которые сейчас помогли бы квартирмейстеру выжить.

Он сжимает края раковины, стараясь подавить рвотный позыв, который возникает, как только он представляет побитого Кью. И внезапно в отражении он замечает ремешок, выглядывающий из-под кровати. Он резко разворачивается, чтобы рассмотреть его получше. Джеймс уже успел разворошить постель, так что та не очень скрывает упавшее.

Нет, понимает он, когда наклоняется, чтобы поднять часы. Не упавшие. Их уронили — скорее даже специально бросили — туда, где похитители их вряд ли увидят, но вот Бонд заметит наверняка. Они выглядят очень похоже на те, которые носит он сам. И тут он вспоминает, что видел их на запястье Кью тогда в баре. Он тогда еще удивился тому, что они цифровые, а не аналоговые.

— Что там такое? — спрашивает доктор Суонн.

Джеймс ее игнорирует, рьяно нажимая на кнопки до тех пор, пока не находит то, что так надеялся найти: приложение, которое показывает его собственное положение на карте — обозначенное мышкой — и вторую отметку, примерно в миле отсюда, которая выглядит как кот. Это должно быть он. Умный Кью.

— Идем, — бросает Джеймс, и выходит из номера с сумкой Кью.


	2. Chapter 2

**Пороговая скорость** сущ., [pɐrˈoɡəvəjə skˈorəsʲtʲ]

_1: превышение критической величины для конкретного процесса_

 

Десять минут уходит на то, чтобы определить, в каком коттедже удерживают Кью. Он находится в отдалении от основной дороги, надёжно укрытый деревьями и снегом. Все остальные близлежащие домики выглядят нежилыми. Хотя уже через пару недель, когда закончится учеба в школах, из каждой трубы будет подниматься дымок. Сейчас же, большинство из них стоят тёмными и холодными. 

Доктор Суонн молча наблюдает, как Джеймс отслеживает местоположение Кью на дисплее часов, которые теперь надежно закреплены на его запястье. Он едва замечает, что она ищет в бардачке блокнот и ручку. Джеймс тормозит машину примерно в пятистах метрах от единственного освещенного коттеджа. Он паркуется на подъездной дорожке у соседнего коттеджа — определенно пустующего — надеясь, что темнеющее небо и поднимающийся туман будут достаточно надежным прикрытием. И, что он припарковался достаточно далеко, чтобы работающий двигатель не спугнул похитителей Кью. В следующее мгновение он уже выходит из машины, оружие наготове, и доктор Суонн следует за ним. Она отказывается от пистолета, что он ей предлагает, и идёт за ним по снегу, положив руку на его бедро для равновесия. Только они доходят до угла коттеджа, как внезапный крик разрезает тишину. Джеймс убивает двух охранников и открывает дверь как раз вовремя, чтобы снова услышать вопль Кью.

— А ты не очень хочешь сотрудничать. Тебе же будет намного лучше, если ты поможешь нам его отследить, — произносит незнакомый голос.

— Отвали! Если ты продолжишь ломать мне пальцы, уже не будет иметь значения, _убедишь_ ли ты меня помочь или нет. Потому что я не могу печатать без моих рук, — отвечает Кью.

Незнакомец недовольно цокает языком.

— Ты очень предан ему, не так ли? Но мы провели свое расследование, Брендон. И мы все знаем про Лэни.

Возникает пауза. 

— Вы _не можете_ знать про Лэни… — начинает говорить Кью. Что-то очень странное проскальзывает в его интонации. Бонд не знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, значит ли это, что он лжет или просто не верит своим ушам. Но обычная язвительность Кью исчезает.

— Мы знаем о ней все. И про близнецов: их адрес, школьное расписание. Видишь ли, нам _не нужно_ больше ломать тебе пальцы. Если ты хочешь, чтобы _они_ остались в безопасности, то лучше помоги нам отследить Бонда. Он — пережиток прошлого, которому нет места в новом мире. Но ты можешь помочь _себе_ , если сейчас сделаешь правильный выбор. У нашего босса на него есть особые планы. Доставь его — и ты будешь в безопасности.

Голос дразнит и искушает... будто держит лакомство прямо под носом у Кью — вернее, _Брендона_. Как же это имя раздражает Бонда! Абсолютно неподходящее. Он задерживает дыхание, готовый стрелять, и ждет только ответа Кью.

— Дайте мне компьютер, — произносит Кью убито.

 _Дерьмо_. Он не хочет, чтобы Кью причинили ещё больше боли. Возможно, дай Бонд ему немного больше информации чуть раньше, Кью ему бы доверился. Но опять же, если он вынужден кого-то защищать…

Щелканье клавиш прерывает его размышления. Джеймсу нужно действовать быстро, иначе Кью его увидит, и момент внезапности будет утерян. Готовясь к атаке, он переносит вес на другую ногу, чтобы вломиться в комнату. Но внезапный хлопок с последующим шипением и запахом сгоревшей электроники останавливают его прежде, чем он успевает сдвинуться с места. 

— Что ты наделал?! — орет незнакомец.

— Всего лишь устранил возможность этого компьютера отследить кого бы то ни было, — доносится четкий голос Кью, на этот раз с привычными нотками квартирмейстера: холодный, уверенный и спокойный.

Джеймс ухмыляется и врывается в комнату, стреляя в первого похитителя Кью еще до того, как тот поворачивается к двери. Второй только успевает изобразить удивление, прежде чем Бонд стреляет ему между глаз.

Он поворачивается к Кью, который морщится от брызг крови, что заляпали его очки. На челюсти у него синяк и сам он сидит наклонившись вправо, и, конечно же, два пальца на левой руке сломаны, но в общем — он цел. Во всяком случае, его ухмылка не пострадала.

— Привет, 007. Рад видеть тебя… очень рад. Разумеется, если бы ты не убил тут всех, мы бы могли вытянуть еще немного информации. Они как раз начали все сливать, когда ты вломился.

— Они начали _сливать_? — поднял бровь Бонд.

— Ну разумеется.

— Ну, я всего лишь хотел спасти остатки твоих пальцев.

— И я очень ценю это, — соглашается Кью. — Потому что они болят как чертов— НЕ ТРОГАЙ! 

Кью убирает пальцы подальше от протянутой ладони Бонда.

— И тем не менее. Да. Спасибо тебе. Я так полагаю, ты получил мое сообщение, не так ли?

Бонд поднимает вверх руку с часами, с помощью которых он и отследил Кью.

— Они тоже взрываются? Как и мои?

Кью осторожно вытирает очки подолом рубашки.

— Зачем _мне_ врывающиеся часы? И говоря о взрывах. Я увидел один достаточно большой, на склоне, как раз, когда меня похитили. Твоя работа, я так полагаю?

— Хм-м. Доктор Суонн нуждалась в небольшой помощи.

— Кто? — переспрашивает Кью, вытирая кровь с ноутбука и закрывая крышку.

— Доктор Мадлен Суонн. Дочь мистера Уайта, — говорит Джеймс, поворачиваясь к двери, чтобы посмотреть на нее. 

— Мистер Уай— это… Это не тот плохой парень… из… как его там? Казино?

— Кванта.

— Да, именно. Кванта.

— Он мертв.

— Ох. Ну, это неплохо. Но его дочь… Она _за хороших_?

— Он хотел ее защитить от этой организации. Между прочим, то кольцо, что я тебе дал. Что с ним?

Кью оглядывается на мертвых похитителей.

—Да, кольцо! Они его забрали. Но я успел начать анализ, пока они меня не прервали так невежливо, — говорит он, беря здоровой рукой ноутбук. — Этот знак… Я не понимаю как…Я прошу прощения, 007. Ты был прав. Оберхаузер по-прежнему жив. Кольцо это доказало. И все они связаны с одной организацией. Ле Шифр, Квант, Скьярра, твой друг мистер Сильва. И кто же их всех объединяет?

— Оберхаузер.

— Именно. Он в центре всего этого. Эта… организация, я так и не узнал ее названия. Ты случайно не знаешь?

— Еще нет, но доктор Суонн приведёт нас к “Американцу” ... и, кстати, где она?

Становится слышен звук вертолета, и глаза Кью распахиваются еще шире.

— Нам пора уходить, — он говорит, пряча компьютер в сумку, которую поднял с пола. И тут же задыхается, когда задевает сломанные пальцы. — Твою мать!..

— Я и подумать не мог, что ты умеешь ругаться, Кью, — комментирует Джеймс, пока Кью осторожно надевает знакомую парку.

Бонд опускается на колени, чтобы обыскать охранников. Он забирает назад кольцо и конфискует оружие. Оно по-любому в какой-то момент понадобится, и вряд ли у этих придурков есть кто-то такой же умный, как Кью, который сможет сделать на коленке новое. Он и Кью должны быть в состоянии его использовать. 

— Мне показалось, что ты его уничтожил, — говорит Джеймс, кивая на сумку с компьютером, которую тот осторожно придерживает на плече.

— Процессор — да, но информацию еще можно будет изъять с жесткого диска. Я бы не хотел, чтобы они знали, что мы что-то знаем. Это еще может пригодиться.

Кью просачивается мимо Бонда через открытую дверь и тут же останавливается.

— Где машина?

— Я припарковал ее ниже по дороге.

— Нет, _их_ машина. Та, на которой они привезли меня сюда.

И Джеймс тут же ее вспоминает — серый внедорожник.

— По-видимому, твоя доктор Суонн посчитала, что сбежать в одиночку будет более разумно, — предполагает Кью.

— Или ее похитили…

— Но кто? Ты же убил всех, когда явился.

Бонд издает стон, но направляется в сторону той машины, ключи от которой у него имеются. Он надеется, что хотя бы _она_ все еще здесь.

— Я обещал ее умирающему отцу, что сохраню ее в безопасности.

— Ох, ну, это совсем не звучит как покровительство.

Бонд бросает на него раздраженный взгляд, пока они пробираются через снег.

— Ее отец сказал, что она была в опасности — хотя на тот момент она и была в относительной безопасности… что она умна… умеет залечь на дно — но, в конечном счете, она все равно была в опасности. Это он рассказал мне о клинике. Отправил меня к ней.

— И в этот момент клиника стала на порядок менее мирной?

— Ну, да. Получается, что так. Они, должно быть, выследили меня. Вообще, в той комнате, где он мне это сказал, была спрятана камера. И если они тогда наблюдали, то так и узнали название клиники.

Кью хмурится и прискорбно подытоживает:

— Или это была одна большая ловушка изначально. Он не мог не знать, что за ним наблюдают. Зачем сдавать месторасположение его любимой дочери, когда за ним наблюдают? Он мог предложить пройтись или придумать еще что-нибудь, чтобы не быть под прицелом камеры, если он так хотел отправить тебя к ней и не хотел, чтобы _они_ об этом знали. Либо ему наплевать на дочь, если она ему вообще дочь, либо они в заговоре… и пытаются отвлечь тебя очередной красоткой!

Кью прав. Если следовать логике, то Кью абсолютно прав. Но инстинкты Бонда говорят ему совершенно другое.

— Она была искренне напугана. Она сказала мне об “Американце” перед скрытой камерой, но только не то, где он находится. И в твоем номере она тоже этого не сделала, из опасения, что и там прослушивают. Возможно, она играет за обе стороны, но я не думаю, что она состоит в организации.

Начал падать снег, и температура стала стремительно опускаться. Бонд был рад, что у Кью есть куртка, и что тот потерял не очень много крови. Он так же надеялся, что доктор Суонн в должной мере защищена. 

После недолгого размышления Кью говорит:

— Может быть. Но все что я говорю, так это то, что не все девицы находятся в беде.

— Правда. И не все, кто в беде — девицы, — отвечает Бонд, и бросает многозначительный взгляд на пальцы Кью. 

Кью издает смешок, но выглядит при этом огорченным.

— Справедливо, — он говорит, и поправляет очки неловким движением. — _Спасибо_ , что пришел за мной, Бонд. Это в случае, если я не выразил свою признательность более явно.

Они добираются к машине, и Кью опускается в пассажирское кресло. Он очень удивлен, когда замечает свою сумку из отеля на заднем сидении. Они успевают отъехать и поворачивают на восток, когда их настигает шум вертолета.

— Дерьмо! Давай налево! — приказывает Кью, когда они доезжают до главной дороги.

— Почему?

— Потому что эта дорога ведет одновременно и подальше от вертолета, и поближе к Швейцарии.

— Мы не едем в Швейцарию. Мы едем на север Африки.

— Ну, в такой случае, мы едем _через_ Швейцарию. Нам нужны деньги. Деньги, которые невозможно будет отследить.

Им действительно они нужны. И если Кью знает, где их достать, то стоит сделать небольшой крюк.

— Значит, на запад. Ох, и еще одно, — Бонд вытаскивает из кармана телефон, который он использовал для связи с Манипенни. — Набери Ив, и расскажи ей, что Лэни и близнецы были скомпрометированы. Она их доставит в укрытие.

Кью забирает телефон и сразу вышвыривает его в окно.

— Кью?

— Его прослушивают.

— Мой телефон? Кто? — голос Бонда становится ледяным.

Кью складывает руки на груди, подтягивая сумку с компьютером ближе.

— Как минимум С. От него М узнал о вашем разговоре с Манипенни, и о том, что ты определенно не был в Челси, как я ему сказал. И поэтому М теперь грозится украсить ёлку моими яйцами. 

Бонд морщится от представленного, и Кью продолжает.

— Но чем больше я думаю об этом, тем больше я уверен, что информация идет дальше, к Оберхаузеру. Пару дней назад было голосование за проект С, “Девять Глаз”. Только одна страна проголосовала против, что помешало единогласному принятию: Южная Африка. И угадай, где был сегодня огромный взрыв? Я имею в виду, кроме того, что устроил ты. 

— Южная Африка, — утверждает Джеймс, и хватка на руле становится чуть жестче. Внезапно, он улавливает движение в зеркале заднего вида. Облака находятся слишком низко, и снег только ухудшает видимость, но ему кажется, что он видит тень. Но опять же, это может быть просто игра света.

— Выглядит очень удобно, не так ли? — размышляет Кью. — Не так давно была серия террористических атак в тех странах, где собираются внедрить проект “Девять Глаз”. 

— Будто у этого маленького проекта С есть спонсор, который как раз занимается подобными актами. На том собрании в Риме они что-то говорили о расширении своих наблюдательных возможностей, и что правительственные спецслужбы этому противодействуют. Теперь это имеет смысл.

— Если это действительно так, то нам нельзя допустить запуска проекта. И если мы противостоим тому, за что проголосуют, знаешь, что это будет значить?

— Что?

— А то, что ты не можешь уничтожить все доказательства того, что мы делаем то, что делаем. Иначе мы окажемся за решеткой.

Бонд ухмыляется.

— Ты слишком волнуешься, Кью. М что-то подозревает?

— Конечно. Он упомянул, что новое здание С было оплачено частными благотворителями.

— Чертово дерь—, — машина резко забирает вправо, и Бонд ругается сквозь зубы, возвращая управление под контроль.

— Что это было?

— Лед на асфальте, — отвечает Джеймс, досадуя, что дорога слишком извилистая. — Нам все еще нужно найти способ предупредить Манипенни о Лэни.

— Нет, не нужно.

— Она в безопасности? — Джеймс спрашивает, глядя на Кью.

— В полной. Никто не сможет ее найти, — Кью звучит на удивление уверенно.

— И почему же это?

Кью поворачивается, чтобы смотреть на Джеймса, обдумывая что-то. В конце концов он приходит к решению, и говорит:

— Она не существует. Есть пять разных версий моего личного дела, которые хранятся на серверах Ми-6. Я их разделил и изолировал как… как палубы Титаника.

— Кью, Титаник утонул.

— Да, это так, — он снова поправляет очки. — Но я усовершенствовал проект. Если происходит утечка в одном секторе, то остальные автоматически блокируются и не дают вирусам распространиться дальше. Если эти придурки знают про Лэни и близнецов, но не имеют ни малейшего понятия о других присвоенных мне родственниках, то я знаю, где именно они внедрились в сеть. И, что более важно, знаю, куда именно они не пробрались. Мое реальное досье существует только на бумаге, и оно сильно отредактировано. Только бывшая М знала все.

— И она унесла это с собой в могилу.

— Хм-м. Да. К сожалению, — Кью говорит и закрывает глаза.

В зеркале заднего вида опять появляется тень. Но на этот раз ее появление сопровождается звуком.

— Блядь.

— Что? — Кью моментально наготове.

— У нас компания.

— Где? — спрашивает он и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть в заднее окно.

— В воздухе.

Как только самолет выныривает из облаков, на них сразу сыпется град пуль.

— Блядское дерь—

Джеймс резко разворачивает машину и ускоряется, чтобы добраться хоть до какого-нибудь укрытия, заставляя Кью впечататься в дверь по инерции. Но дорога добралась до склона, и теперь идет по гребню, между крутых обрывов с обеих сторон. Они находятся как на ладони. Джеймс мчится вдоль хребта, видя в конце дороги поворот, окаймленный деревьями и намеком на цивилизацию.

— Я думал они были в вертолете! — кричит Кью, выпрямляясь.

— Управлять вертолетом слишком тяжело при таком ветре. Должно быть у них есть друзья с более подходящим транспортом. Будь благодарен. Против вертолета у нас не было бы шанса. Вот, возьми мой пистолет, — он достает свой из кобуры и протягивает Кью. — Он будет работать?

— Да, — отвечает Кью. — Я их программировал и под себя тоже. Мне же нужно было их тестировать, прежде чем выдавать в поле. Но я не думаю, что у него хватит мощности достать до самолета.

— Тогда попробуй автомат, который я забрал у охранников. Он на заднем сидении.

Несколько пуль попадают в машину, заставляя Кью чертыхнуться. Самолёт пролетает над машиной, когда Кью вытаскивает автомат и занимает позицию. Он пускает короткую очередь, но самолёт уже далеко, и в него не попасть. Поэтому Кью опять ругается.

— Гребанное дерьмо! Неужели твоя жизнь всегда такая?

— Сейчас ещё поспокойнее, чем обычно, — отвечает Джеймс и выворачивает руль, когда машина опять наезжает на лёд. 

— Тогда неудивительно, что ты паркуешь свои машины на дне речек.

Джеймс бы ответил что-то на это, но времени не хватает. Самолет делает ещё один заход, на этот раз спереди. 

— Бонд. 

— Я его вижу, — цедит сквозь зубы Бонд и набирает скорость. Если они успеют добраться до тех деревьев в конце хребта, то, возможно, у них и будет шанс выжить. 

Кью стреляет из окна, когда самолет опускается к ним. Он даже попадает, но тот уже летит прицельно на машину. Джеймс уходит в сторону с линии огня, и опять наезжает на лёд. Они начинают вилять, _очень быстро_ приближаясь к краю дороги. 

В прошлые разы, когда Джеймс был на грани смерти, все вокруг резко замедлялось — неизбежность физики и гравитации, растягивающейся перед ним, прежде чем он погибнет. В этот раз такого не происходит. Бонд слышит, как ругается Кью, чувствует, как хрустит металл и разбивается стекло. Потом раздаётся _вжух-БУМ_ , когда раскрываются подушки безопасности. И мир исчезает в темноте.


	3. Chapter 3

**Порог** , -а, м.р., [pɐˈrok]

_2: граница между двумя местами или состояниями, которая пересекается только при соблюдении определенных условий_

 

Он все еще слышит удаляющийся рев самолета, когда открывает глаза через несколько секунд. Он уверен, что самолет будет делать повторный заход, и в таком случае у них не будет шанса выжить. Он смотрит на Кью, распластанном на пассажирском сидении: очки сломаны, автомат исчез. Подушка безопасности перед ним испачкана его кровью.

 _Черт_.

— Кью, ты можешь двигаться? — он спрашивает, тряся Кью за руку. Ответа нет, и, хотя Джеймс знает, что двигать раненого человека — не самая лучшая идея, он решает, что переместить Кью будет лучше, чем дать тому умереть, изрешеченном пулями, как рыба в бочке.

Он расстегивает свой ремень безопасности и выбирается наружу, попутно прихватив их сумки с заднего сидения. Свою сумку он надевает на манер рюкзака, натянув ручки на плечи, а сумку Кью перекидывает через голову и закрепляет ремнем поперек груди. Затем он обходит машину, чтобы забрать сумку с компьютером, которую тут же вешает на плечо, и самого Кью.

— Господи, да ты только кажешься таким легким, не так ли? — говорит он, пока поднимает Кью на руки. В ответ он получает только стон, но и это уже было больше, чем то, на что он рассчитывал. — Давай же, Кью. Кто теперь будет ругать меня за поломанную технику и указывать на недостатки в моих планах, если ты не очнешься? Р даже и приблизительно не такая напористая.

Он тащится к краю рощи и пробирается немного вглубь, пока они не оказываются надежно скрытыми среди ветвей и стволов. Он усаживает Кью в снег, роняет сумки и спешит вверх по склону под изменившийся звук самолета, что означает, что тот начинает разворачиваться. Джеймс прячется за одним из поваленных деревьев метрах в двухстах от машины. Снег под ней тает, и машина начинает потихоньку съезжать по склону.

— Время умирать, — говорит Джеймс, когда слышит, что самолет достаточно приблизился.

На улице успело потемнеть, поэтому самолет освещает путь прожектором. И если Джеймсу и Кью повезет, то они не увидят, что машина пуста, пока не будут находиться прямо над ней. И он не намерен давать им такой шанс. Как только они начинают стрелять, Джеймс нацеливает свой Вальтер на бензобак и спускает курок. В результате взрыва автомобиль поднимается в воздух и слетает в обрыв, после чего вся огненная куча катиться еще триста метров вниз по снежному холму в ущелье, полное камней и снега.

Идеально. Сгущающиеся сумерки и трудность доступа к месту означает, что, минимум до утра, никто их искать не будет. Снег скроет их следы и не даст огню распространиться дальше.

Все, что ему сейчас надо сделать — это чтобы он с Кью пережили эту ночь. Задание еще то, но Бонд уже не единожды был удивлен, насколько легко оставаться живым, если все думают, что ты мертв.

Он выжидает еще пять минут, чтобы удостовериться, что самолет улетел, прежде чем вернуться к Кью. Тот все еще без сознания, и даже не замерз, но это вопрос времени. Джеймс запускает программу на часах Кью, чтобы отследить их местоположение. Через мгновение он видит обозначение себя, и уменьшает масштаб, чтобы осмотреть большую область. Судя по всему, в полукилометре от них есть коттедж. Поэтому он опять вешает на себя все сумки, цепляет часы к куртке Кью так, чтобы видеть карту пока он будет идти, берет Кью на руки и направляется по снегу в нужном направлении. Получается очень медленно, и Кью _действительно_ тяжелее, чем кажется, но он спускается по склону к дороге, и идти становится легче. Сам коттедж довольно маленький, и окна в нем не горят, скатная крыша вся в сосульках. Рядом находится гараж на одну машину. Джеймс опускает Кью на порог и роняет сумки, чувствуя облегчение. Он обходит хижину, чтобы убедиться, что она пустая. Шторы опущены, но сквозь щель он не видит ни единого признака жизни. Он разбивает маленькое окно, как оказалось, в ванной, и забирается внутрь.

Дверцы всех тумбочек распахнуты, и в комнате не тепло, но и не настолько холодно как на улице, будто кто-то оставил обогрев на минимальных настройках, чтобы трубы не лопнули. Хозяева, вероятно, были тут недавно и скоро собираются вернуться, так что не было нужды выключать здесь все. И, как он позже убеждается, термостат включен на 16 градусов. Он поднимает температуру до комфортных 21 и идет к крыльцу.

Кью уже дрожит от холода. Одежда обоих влажная — у Кью от снега, у Джеймса от пота. Джеймс не осмеливается включить свет или зажечь камин на случай, если люди Оберхаузера все еще ищут их, но ему просто необходимо согреть Кью. Он кладет включенный фонарик на стол, чтобы иметь хоть немного света, расстилает одеяло на пустой кровати в первой спальне и приступает к раздеванию Кью. Парка большей частью защитила свитер под ней от воды, но вот штаны мокрые насквозь. Он раздевает квартирмейстера до майки и трусов, отмечая про себя мышцы, которые и объясняют вес Кью. Используя полотенце, которое он нашел на полочке, он быстро вытирает Кью и накрывает его второй половиной одеяла. Единственная кровь, которую он видит, только на лбу и челюсти, что гораздо лучше, чем могло бы быть. Он ищет в своей сумке аптечку, вытаскивая попутно тампоны со спиртом, бинты и пластырь — и делает импровизированную шину из двух плотных картонных пилочек для ногтей, которые находит в ванной.

Осторожно осматривая поврежденные пальцы Кью, он вправляет один из них, пока квартирмейстер все еще находится в блаженном беспамятстве, и убеждается, что второй просто сломан. Потом он закрепляет оба пальца на шине, чтобы они срослись правильно. Повреждения на лице Кью оказываются куда менее значительными — порезы не нуждаются в швах несмотря на то, что одна из линз очков разбилась прямо у того на лице. Он начинает беспокоиться, что Кью все еще не очнулся, но подавляет это чувство, пока очищает порезы на лбу Кью и заклеивает их пластырем. Потом проверяет наличие любых других травм, и ничего больше не находит.

Ему становится холодно, так как пот уже почти полностью высох и начинает неприятно холодить кожу. Когда он пытается принять душ, то обнаруживает, что вода все же была отключена, но он не находит в себе силы выходить сейчас наружу и искать вентиль. Он обходится двумя бутылками воды, которые нашел в холодильнике. Их хватает как раз на то, чтобы слегка освежиться и кое-как очистить раны. Протеиновый батончик, найденный в кладовке, служит ему ужином. Это, конечно, не “Савой”, но ему нужно подкрепиться. День оказался неимоверно долгим — где же он был сегодня утром? Кажется, где-то около границы Словении? И как много смертей случилось с тех пор? Он не уверен. Он только знает, что их на две меньше, чем хотелось бы его врагам.

Кью все еще дрожит, когда он возвращается в спальню. Термостат, видимо, не очень быстро нагревает комнаты. Джеймс проводит пальцами по волосам Кью, с облегчением отмечая, что тот дернулся и застонал, хотя и не проснулся. Обнадеженный и истощенный, он приносит еще несколько одеял из шкафа в гостиной и укрывает ими Кью. Затем он раздевается до трусов и залазит под одеяла, обнимая Кью сзади, пытаясь получить как можно больше контакта кожей. Через пять минут Кью перестает дрожать и со вздохом расслабляется в объятиях Джеймса, и еще через пять Джеймс наконец-то чувствует, что его тепло перестало уходить в никуда. Поэтому, когда он наконец проваливается в сон, с вихрами Кью, щекочущими ему лицо, он думает, что день закончился лучше, чем он ожидал.

Он просыпается от того, что Кью в панике мечется по кровати. Вокруг все еще темно.

— Тш-ш-ш. Ты в безопасности, Кью. В полной безопасности.

Кью замирает.

— Бонд?

— Да. Спи давай.

— Где мы?

Бонд вздыхает. Он должен был догадаться, что это не сработает.

— Что последнее ты помнишь?

Кью опять неподвижен в его руках.

— Самолет?

— Из-за него мы наехали на лед на дороге, и потом врезались в дерево. Нас обоих вырубило, но я очнулся и вытащил нас, прежде чем самолет сделал следующий заход. Машина взорвалась, и самолет улетел. Видимо, они были уверены, что мы остались внутри. Потом я использовал твои умные часы, чтобы найти этот пустой коттедж, почистил и согрел нас. Добро пожаловать в посмертие, Кью. Я думаю, что тебе понравится.

Кью коротко смеется.

— То есть… ты принес меня сюда, раздел меня и залез ко мне в кровать?

— Только после того, как зафиксировал твои пальцы, чтобы они срослись правильно, и почистил порезы на твоем лице.

Он чувствует, как Кью завозился, чтобы осмотреть свою руку, и только тогда замечает _это_. Он возбужден. Его член упирается в задницу Кью. Теперь понятно, почему тот был таким неподвижным.

— Ты был на грани переохлаждения. Это стандартная процедура чтобы—

— Я знаю процедуру, — Кью прерывает его. — Я просто…

Он опять двигается, и _черт_ как же это хорошо. У Джеймса уже давно не было любовника мужчины, но внезапно он _очень_ ощущает стройное подтянутое тело Кью. И то, как оно идеально прилегает к его собственному. Что совсем не помогает в этой неловкой ситуации. Джеймс ослабляет хватку, давая Кью возможность отодвинуться, чем тот мгновенно и пользуется.

— Прошу прощения, — Кью говорит. — Я понимаю, что это выглядит как прекрасная возможность, но я не собираюсь становиться очередной девушкой Бонда — или парнем. Я уверен, такие тоже существуют.

— Моей _кем_? — Джеймс спрашивает.

— Твоей… твоей _девушкой_. Одной из тех, с которыми ты всегда спишь, независимо от обстоятельств. И я не осуждаю. У тебя очень напряженная и изматывающая работа, и ты, несомненно, имеешь полное право получать любое удовольствие, какое только тебе доступно. Но я не могу… Я просто не могу.

— Кью, успокойся, — говорит Джеймс, и включает фонарик, направляя его луч на стену, чтобы слегка осветить комнату.

Они оба садятся, одеяла спадают до пояса. Кью смотрит на голую грудь Джеймса.

— У меня и в мыслях не было… все это, я просто _спал_. Это всего лишь физиологическая реакция.

Кью охает, выглядя при этом почти разочарованным.

— И я не пристаю к людям без сознания — я надеялся, что _это_ ты знаешь. И что я не домогаюсь людей, если я их не привлекаю.

Кью смотрит в сторону.

Ох. _Ох_.

— Проблема не в этом, не так ли? — Джеймс удивляется. Кью краснеет, что выглядит просто восхитительно после того, как он был таким бледным.

 

— Кью, — опять начал Джеймс, враз чувствуя себя глупо и неуверенно.

— Все в порядке. Тебе это, наверное, даже никогда не приходило в голову. И, вероятно, ты _не гей_. Лучше бы я вообще ничего не говорил, но я… я…

— Проснулся с моим членом у твоей задницы, и ты подумал, что будет лучше сразу все прояснить? — предположил Джеймс.

Кью усмехается.

— О, неужели? Я даже не заметил, — отвечает Кью с нотками своего обычного сарказма. Но уже через мгновение он поворачивается к Бонду и серьезно говорит. — Я не буду кем-то, с кем ты спишь, а потом — забываешь. Я уверен, это был бы прекрасный секс, если бы это было то, чего ты хочешь. Но…

Кью качает головой. Джеймс касается его руки так, что это можно было бы счесть очень интимным жестом. Особенно учитывая, что они сейчас оба голые. И начинает говорить опять.

— Кью. Ты надежный коллега и… и друг. _Ценный_ коллега и друг. И я бы никогда не стал относиться к тебе как к цели. Но сейчас тебе нужно согреться… и поспать. Так что если ты хочешь, чтобы я переместился в другую спальню —

— Нет! Разумеется нет. Все в порядке. Абсолютно.

Кью замечает воду на столе и делает глоток воды, которой запивает таблетку болеутоляющего, которую Джеймс предусмотрительно оставил рядом. Затем он укладывается спиной к Бонду, как и лежал до этого. Джеймс некоторое время за ним наблюдает, потом выключает фонарик и ложится за ним, в этот раз сохраняя несколько дюймов дистанции между ними. Они оба напряжены и явно чувствуют себя не в своей тарелке, но воздух вокруг них опять начинает нагреваться, если не фигурально, то буквально.

— Как твоя голова? — он спрашивает в тишине, зная, что Кью не спит так же как и он.

— Слегка болит, но этого и следовало ожидать. Спасибо, Бонд, что снова спас меня. Дважды за один день. Кажется, я слишком часто бываю “в беде” в последнее время.

— В твою защиту могу сказать, что оба раза ты был в опасности из-за меня. Это справедливо, что я должен вернуть тебе долг. Теперь спи. У нас завтра много задач, которые нужно решить. И нам очень нужно, чтобы твоя золотая голова была отдохнувшей.

— Какие задачи? — спрашивает Кью, поворачивая голову так, что Джеймс видит только его слабо очерченный профиль в темноте.

— Наши враги думают, что ты мертвы, но наши друзья не знают ничего вообще. Как не знают и о “Девяти глазах”, и о Кванте, и о других связанных с этим всем вещами. Нам нужно как-то с ними связаться так, чтобы ни С, ни Оберхаузер об этом не узнали.

— А, это, — расслабляется Кью, откидываясь на подушку. — Я знаю, как мы это сделаем. Я просто не знаю, как мы доберемся до Швейцарии без машины. Ты уверен, что старую нельзя спасти?

— Абсолютно. Но если жизнь меня чему и научила, Кью, то это тому, что всегда есть другая машина.

— Да, да. Чертовы прототипы за три миллиона фунтов, — сонно ворчит Кью.

— Спи, Кью, и оставь машину мне.

Это заверение, кажется, позволяет квартирмейстеру наконец заснуть. Джеймс, наоборот, заснуть не может. Он слушает мерное дыхание Кью, чувствует тепло его тела. Он остро осознает, что это стройное тело находится всего в нескольких дюймах от его собственного. И все еще помнит, как оно ощущалось, когда было прижато вплотную к нему. Но, что более важно, он помнит, как резко и неожиданно Кью отреагировал на их близость. Он выглядел таким уязвимым.

И это заставляет Джеймса задуматься, сколько же всего он упустил за все эти годы общения с ним.


	4. Chapter 4

**Пороговое знание** сущ., [pɐrˈoɡəvəjə znˈanʲɪjə]

_1: термин в исследованиях высшего образования, который используется для описания основных понятий — либо **пороговых понятий** — которые, будучи понятыми, трансформируют восприятие данного предмета, явления или опыта._

 

Он просыпается, когда слабый свет уже проникает в комнату через щель в шторах, только чтобы обнаружить, что во сне он подвинулся вперед и теперь опять вплотную прижимается к Кью, обнимая его со спины. С эрекцией. Опять.

Черт возьми, его будут обвинять в домогательстве и принуждении, если он не возьмет свое подсознание под контроль.

Он аккуратно отодвигается, сумев не разбудить Кью, и благодарен за то, что не должен проходить через это унижение снова. Он быстро одевается, борясь с холодом, и прикрывает за собой дверь в спальню, чтобы осмотреть коттедж при свете дня. Он находит комплект ключей в тумбочке у входа, и это выглядит многообещающе. Еще он находит целую коробку протеиновых батончиков, и берет горсть на случай если они понадобятся ему и Кью.

Судя по тому, с каким трудом он добрался до гаража, то за ночь выпало больше тридцати сантиметров снега. Это порядком осложнит их жизнь, но с другой стороны, людям, которые хотят их смерти, тоже не очень легко будет добраться до разбитой машины, чтобы ее обыскать. Внутри он находит полноприводный джип, чему очень радуется. Не самая комфортная машина, но она довезет их до цивилизации из гор, и уже там, возможно, они смогут арендовать что-нибудь получше. Он проверяет, что она заводится, и цепляет цепи на колеса, так как он не очень уверен в том, что снегоочистители уже выезжали, даже на главную дорогу. После этого он идет будить Кью.

Лицо Кью выглядит лучше, чем вчера ночью. На челюсти все еще есть отек, но рассеченная бровь затянулась и не выглядит воспаленной.

— Кью, — он говорит мягко, борясь с желанием отодвинуть волосы с его лба.

Кью медленно открывает глаза и спрашивает хриплым голосом:

— Который час? И где мои очки?

— Только рассвело, но я не думаю, что нам стоит тут задерживаться. Твои очки сломались в аварии. Твоя сумка здесь, если вдруг у тебя там есть запасная пара. Я попытался собрать все вещи обратно в сумку, но они очень усердно все разбросали по номеру, поэтому я мог что-то и упустить.

— Спасибо. У меня там должен быть черный футляр, — он садится и внезапно осознает свою степень оголенности.

— Тогда я тебя оставлю, чтобы ты мог их найти и одеться для поездки. Я нашел нам машину. Ты сказал, что уже решил остальные задачи?

— Гм. Как много у тебя есть налички? — спрашивает Кью, и Бонд останавливается у двери. Кью копается в сумке пока не находит футляр, и надевает квадратные очки в роговой оправе, которые скрывают его лицо больше, чем его привычные.

— Где-то евро четыреста. Но у меня есть карточки.

— Они отслеживают карточки.

— Точно. Мертвым же карточки не нужны. Ты переживаешь по поводу С?

— По поводу любого, кто за нами следит. У меня есть еще сто пятьдесят. Нам должно хватить.

— Хватить для чего?

— Бензин, пара обедов, ночь в отеле. А сейчас мне срочно нужно немного привести себя в порядок, если ты говоришь, что нам не стоит тут задерживаться.

Бонд кивает и закрывает за собой дверь, чтобы дать Кью немного уединенности. Он относит свою сумку в багажник джипа. Кью появляется через 5 минут со своей сумкой и компьютером. У него влажные волосы и раскрасневшееся лицо от умывания холодной водой из бутылки.

— Я хочу убраться от этого коттеджа и места крушения подальше, прежде чем кто-нибудь явится искать нас, — говорит Бонд, забирая сумки и открывая дверь пассажирского сидения перед Кью. Тот садится и начинает что-то искать в бардачке. Он находит номер регистрации и имена владельцев машины, и записывает на их на клочке бумаги.

— Твой телефон защищен? — спрашивает Бонд пока заводит машину, и внезапно понимает, что он очень редко видит, как Кью пишет что-то на бумаге.

— Вероятно нет. Я его выключил. Мы будем вне радаров, пока не доберемся до Швейцарии и я не соберу нам новый. Этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы мы могли его безопасно использовать, — отвечает Кью, и запускает навигатор, который также нашел в бардачке.

— И куда мне сейчас ехать? — Бонд спрашивает, трогаясь с места.

— Цюрих. Отвези меня в Цюрих.

Цепи на колесах помогают им без проблем добраться вверх по склону к главной дороге и месту аварии, которую Кью мрачно осматривает из окна. Они спускаются с горы. Через полчаса они уже могут снять цепи и ехать быстрее. И хотя на дороге много лыжников и прочих отдыхающих, Бонд немного расслабляется. Еще через полчаса они выезжают на трассу и направляются на запад. Кью все это время что-то пишет на бумаге, которую он нашел в коттедже, и Бонд сидит тихо, чтобы не отвлекать его. Ему и так есть над чем подумать.

Он всегда считал, что некая безымянная сила — вселенная или случай — были главными творцами всех его бед в жизни. Сила, с которой он всегда боролся. Но сейчас оказывается, что его _сводный брат_ является источником большинства из них. Откуда у него взялось так много злости в столь юном возрасте: его собственные действия в то время, конечно, могли бы стать причиной вражды, но что он мог такого сделать в двенадцать лет, чтобы вызвать это? Он скорбел за ними обоими, и за приемным отцом, и за братом. Каким же он был _глупцом_.

Кью склоняется над навигатором, и вводит новый маршрут.

— Изменились планы? — спрашивает Бонд.

— Это отель, в котором я часто останавливался. Он не такой роскошный, как те, в которых обычно останавливаешься ты, но очень уютный и очень уединенный. Мы приведем себя в порядок, и успеем попасть в банк как раз перед его закрытием. Тебе нужно будет изобразить моего телохранителя.

Бонд въезжает в город, и едет, следуя указаниям, к отелю “Ле Бижу”.

— В банке, возможно и будет лучше, если я сыграю роль твоего охранника, но в отеле не будет ли лучше изобразить влюбленных? Вызовет меньше подозрений. Мы можем снять один номер, в котором мне будет гораздо легче тебя охранять, — он смотрит на пунцовое лицо Кью. — Я не пытаюсь тебя смутить. Могу даже поспать на полу, если ты хочешь. Просто это выглядит куда лучшим прикрытием —

Но Кью его перебивает.

— Ты прав. Это привлечет меньше внимания, и обойдется дешевле.

Когда они входят в фойе, Кью играет свою роль с куда большим мастерством и энтузиазмом, чем Джеймс мог от него ожидать. Кью обнимает Джеймса за талию одной рукой и прижимается к нему. И пока они заселяются, Кью шепчет:

— Попроси верхний этаж.

— Он хочет комнату с видом, так как я не планирую выпускать его из комнаты, — говорит Джеймс девушке за стойкой регистрации, и подмигивает.

Она по-заговорщицки улыбается в ответ, и смотрит то на одного, то на другого. Кью едва заметно напрягается, и Джеймс уже начинает беспокоиться, что он слишком много от него потребовал. Как вдруг Кью кладет руку на грудь Джеймса в районе сердца, наклоняется к стойке и что-то говорит ей на _идеальном_ французском. Не просто беглом — это у _Джеймса_ беглый. Кью звучит как настоящий француз. Джеймс пропускает начало предложения, но разбирает что-то вроде “ _любовники постарше имеют свои достоинства, но им нужно так много отдыха, тогда как я предпочитаю хороший алкоголь и красивый вид_ ”.

Девушка пытается скрыть улыбку.

— У нас есть свободная комната на четырнадцатом этаже. Из нее вид на город и озера.

— _C'est parfait, merci beaucoup_ *, — отвечает Кью и тоже подмигивает.

Если она и удивлена, что они рассчитываются наличными, то не подает и вида. Кью продолжает вести себя как влюбленный, пока они идут через фойе к лифтам, в лифте и в коридоре на их этаже, когда Бонд открывает дверь. Но как только они переступают порог, то он сразу же возвращается к делу.

— Ты проверяешь комнату физически, а я просканирую по сети, — командует Кью, вытаскивая часы и переключаясь с программы геолокации на другую, которая, судя по всему, может засечь электронную слежку. Они работают в паре десять минут, и Бонд удивляется, насколько уверенно ведет себя Кью в поле. После того, как они оба заканчивают обыск, Джеймс чувствует себя куда спокойнее.

— Кью, иди в душ первым. Я пока подготовлю аптечку для тебя. У нас должна быть согласованная история касаемо твоих ран, иначе люди подумают, что ты в отношениях с насильником. Я еще могу пережить, что ты спишь с партнером постарше, но я бы не хотел, чтобы люди думали, что я тебя бью.

Кью бросает на него смущенный взгляд. Он не был уверен, что Бонд правильно понял его заигрывания.

— Я упал, катаясь на лыжах. Это должно все доходчиво объяснить.

Джеймс кивнул.

— Я схожу в аптеку и принесу нормальную шину для твоих пальцев. Это не займет много времени. Во сколько ты хочешь пойти в банк?

— В три. А потом мы найдем банкомат “Ламассу” и я переведу в наличные немного биткоинов. Этого нам по идее хватит.

— То есть, мы будем использовать твои личные счета? Выглядит несправедливо. В таком случае мы могли бы воспользоваться и моими.

— За твоими вероятно следит С, но до моих ему не добраться. Я завел их еще задолго до работы в Ми-6. Я был очень неплох в управлении криптовалютой, когда еще не успел стать Кью.

Вот это удивляет Бонда.

— И чем же ты занимался?

— Ничего, о чем тебе следовало бы беспокоиться, — отвечает Кью и берет бутылку с водой, чтобы запить болеутоляющее. Некоторое время он рассматривает свои пальцы. — Скажем так, мне не надо беспокоиться о пенсии от государства. Но, независимо от этого, я все равно принесу все счета М, и прослежу, чтобы мне все возместили… так или иначе.

Бонд заламывает бровь. Кью полон сюрпризов и без своих актерский способностей и знания французского.

— Я оставлю тебе свой Вальтер.

Он возвращается после осмотра территории отеля, принеся с собой нормальные шины для пальцев Кью и пол литра шотландского виски… по другим причинам. Он не собирается его пить в ближайшем времени, но будет лучше, если виски будет под рукой и не придется довольствоваться алкоголем из отеля. Когда он заходит в номер, Кью уже одет в брюки и кашемировый джемпер спокойного тона. Стильно и неброско. Джеймс помогает наложить новые шины на его пальцы, затем принимает душ, быстро подрочив, чтобы избежать возбуждения от воспоминаний о теле Кью, прижатого к нему и от того, насколько тот до ужаса профессионален. Хотя, это мало помогает, когда через час они сидят в мраморном фойе банка, и Бонд очень старается выглядеть угрожающим и не пялится на то, как Кью проходит сканирование сетчатки и снимает неприлично большую сумму денег со своего десятилетнего счета.

_Ужасно профессионален._

Потом они идут в компьютерный магазин, где Кью использует Бонда в качестве человеческой тележки и загружает его огромным количеством техники. Позже, уже в номере, Джеймс старается просто не мешать, пока Кью распаковывает все, разбирает три купленных компьютера и начинает собирать франкенштейна по своим спецификациям. Еще через час Кью вручает ему телефон, который невозможно отследить, переделанный из купленного и взломанного спутникового телефона.

По нему Бонд заказывает обслуживание номера.

Он делает так, как подсмотрел у миньонов из техотдела: ставит тарелку с закусками — сыр, хлеб и фрукты — вместе с чашкой чая в левом углу стола Кью. И пока тот работает, все постепенно исчезает с тарелки. Бонд в это время чистит пистолет и разбирает одежду. Когда он заканчивает, Кью все еще работает и не собирается заканчивать. Но если ему придется наблюдать за этим еще дольше, то он просто сойдет с ума.

— Мне нужно чем-то заняться, Кью. И если у тебя нет идеи получше, то я еще раз обойду отель, чтобы убедиться, что за нами никто не следит.

Кью смотрит на часы, и потом говорит:

— Хорошая идея. Есть еще одно поручение, но уже может быть слишком поздно. Если ты сможешь найти магазин подержанных автомобилей, то возьми часть денег и купи что-то подходящее. Не новую модель, без встроенного навигатора или бортового компьютера. Тогда завтра мы можем очистить джип и оставить его где-то, где владельцы смогут его найти, после того как мы уедем.

— Хорошо, я поищу для нас что-то. С тобой все будет в порядке?

— Я взломал камеры наблюдения, — Кью говорит, кивая на один из экранов. — Я получу оповещение, если кто-то явится. Только оставь мне Вальтер. И используй свой телефон, чтобы написать мне сообщение, если что-то случится.

— Ну тогда я пойду. Вряд ли что-то будет открыто после десяти.

К счастью, такой большой город как Цюрих почти не спит, а наличные деньги по-прежнему незаменимы при заключении сделок. В отель он возвращается спустя два часа вместе с Альфа Ромео Спайдер 2003 года: он достаточно быстрый для Бонда, и подходит под требования Кью.

Он находит Кью с чашкой чая перед компьютером.

— Миссия выполнена, — говорит он, передавая ключи Кью. Тот одобрительно кивает, когда видит логотип на брелоке.

— Я взломал бэкдор той части сети Ми-6, где находятся Лэни и близнецы, и там нашел нити их паучьих сетей.

— Не буквально, я надеюсь?

Кью устало трет глаза и отвечает.

— Почти. Скорее это тоненькие лозы, которые просачиваются через мой брандмауэр и отправляют информацию.

— Куда? Отправляют к С?

— Как минимум. Я запустил собственные ростки, чтобы отследить куда, но мне нужно внедряться очень осторожно. Иначе они заметят и отрубят доступ. Но что еще хуже, они будут знать, что мы живы. Теперь, когда я знаю, как выглядят их алгоритмы, я смогу проверить оставшуюся сеть и удостовериться, что они никуда больше не пролезли.

— И как ты думаешь они это сделали? — Бонд спрашивает, надеясь, что это не звучит как обвинение. Он и так знает, что с приходом Кью, сервера стали более защищенными чем за всю его службу.

— “Обновления” перед слиянием, на которых настояли Ми-5. Я полагаю, что техотдел и архивы в безопасности. Я настаивал на поэтапном внедрении, чтобы у меня была возможность исправлять ошибки, в случае их появлений. Наивысшим приоритетом для меня является удостовериться в том, чтобы фотографии агентов не были скомпрометированы.

— Что сделано, того не воротишь. Когда мы встретились, С явно дал понять, что все мы теперь его подчиненные. И если он под каблуком у Оберхаузера…

— Верно. Но не нужно облегчать ему жизнь. Тем не менее, похоже, что исполнительные сервера и компьютеры пострадали. Я провел несколько сканирований и нашел скрипты на компьютере Ив, которые я не загружал.

— И это значит?.. — Бонд спрашивает, в очередной раз радуясь, что Кью на их стороне.

— Это значит, что на ее компьютере есть сторонняя программа, которая отслеживает ее клавиатуру, и очень вероятно, что ее телефон тоже прослушивается. Так же, как и у М, судя по всему. Мне нужно написать такую утилиту, чтобы ее заметила Ив, но не они.

Он хрустит шеей и поводит плечами, уже явно очень уставший.

— На это понадобится время, но если я успею сделать это ночью, то уже завтра утром мы первым делом сможем связаться с Ив. И если я смогу понять, где находится “Американец”, то завтра мы и выедем. Северная Африка, ты говоришь? Это сузит поиск до тридцати-сорока мест.

Он выглядит измученным, но таким решительным. Бонд осознает, что должно быть он такой всегда, но обычно Бонд находится слишком далеко, чтобы оценить всю глубину его преданности делу. Джеймс приближается к нему и кладет ладони на плечи, и когда Кью не шарахается в сторону, начинает мягко массировать напряженные мышцы. Кью стонет от удовольствия и опускает голову, чтобы дать Джеймсу больше доступа.

Со своей стороны, Джеймс очень рад такому проявлению доверия, особенно после неловкости прошлой ночью. Он по-новому оценивает таланты и увлечения Кью, и все это становится тем более притягательным, чем дольше Джеймс проводит с ним время. И хотя Джеймс был бы не против стать любовником Кью, сейчас он _знает_ , что хочет быть его другом

— Ты продвинулся гораздо дальше, чем я ожидал. Тебе надо поспать. Нам обоим надо. Но если ты успеешь сделать все это до утра, то у нас впервые появится преимущество.

Кью по-кошачьи потягивается, подставляя те участки кожи, где хочет касаний, и говорит:

— Как только я вовлекаюсь в процесс, то мне становится очень сложно остановиться. Но если ты сумеешь еще немного сузить область поиска “Американца”, то у нас обоих есть шанс поспать сегодня.

— Я постараюсь. Я могу чем-то еще помочь тебе? Еще чаю? Налить тебе виски?

— Виски звучит очень соблазнительно, но я не рискну. Чай было бы замечательно.

Бонд неохотно заканчивает массаж, и заказывает еще чаю и десертов, чтобы они могли продолжить работать. Он решает переодеться в пижамные штаны. Перебирая вещи, он находит маленький сложенный вдвое кусок бумаги, который выглядывает из кармана вчерашних джинсов, на котором нацарапано несколько слов: Танжир, Рм 27.

— Что это?

— Я думаю… Я думаю, что это Мадлен подбросила мне в карман, когда мы шли к коттеджу, где тебя удерживали. Теперь я вспоминаю, что пока мы были в машине, она что-то писала. И когда мы шли по снегу, она схватилась за мое бедро. Я подумал, что она потеряла равновесие, но скорее всего именно тогда она и подбросила эту записку, прежде чем самой исчезнуть. Я должен был найти ее раньше, но не было особо времени лазить по карманам.

— Это может быть ловушка.

— Вполне. Но она могла мне просто сказать это, когда я у нее спрашивал. Я думаю, она хотела сказать мне, но боялась, что ее услышат эти идиоты Оберхаузера. Я знаю, ты подозреваешь ее. Но мне кажется, что она всего лишь хочет, чтобы эти проблемы ее не коснулись, и поэтому она помогла мне так, чтобы этого никто не заметил. Мистер Уайт сказал, что это наилучший способ добраться до Оберхаузера. Я должен попытаться. И я не хочу рисковать тобой больше, чем уже подставил до этого. Ты можешь попробовать найти его с помощью запущенных тобой программ в сети. Мы можем разделиться. Ты можешь остаться здесь, в относительной безопасности, а я—

— Нет. Мы будем вместе, — отрезает Кью, поворачиваясь к нему. — Дай мне время до утра, чтобы установить связь с Ив, и я поеду с тобой в Марокко. Тебе нужна поддержка, мне нужна охрана. И я осмелюсь предположить, что, действуя вместе, мы нанесем им куда больший урон.

Раздается стук в дверь, и Джеймс идет забирать чай с пистолетом наготове, просто на всякий случай. Он возвращается и опять обслуживает Кью, подозревая что кормить того будет основной его обязанностью, покуда они будут работать вместе. Себе он берет десерт и наливает виски. Но только на один палец. Потом он моется, переодевается для сна и устраивается поудобнее в глубоком кресле, где собирается провести ночь. С помощью своего нового улучшенного телефона он находит отель в Танжире и прокладывает маршрут. После этого остается только либо наблюдать как Кью работает, либо заснуть. Он подтягивает кресло поближе к окну, чтобы можно было закинуть ноги на подоконник, и берет подушку с кровати.

Он только успевает усесться, как Кью спрашивает:

— Что ты делаешь?

— Собираюсь спать. Хоть кому-то из нас это нужно сделать.

— Да, но почему не в кровати?

— Я обещал кровать тебе.

— Да, но я сейчас не в ней. И она огромная. К тому же я всегда могу сказать тебе подвинуться, когда я буду ложиться.

Бонд с благодарностью кивает.

— На какой стороне предпочитаешь спать?

Кью закусывает губу и покачивает головой.

— Как было вчера вполне нормально.

На его скулах появился легкий румянец, и его слова выглядят противоположными вчерашним переживаниям, но Джеймс слишком устал и благодарен, чтобы спорить.

Он ложится в кровать, позволяя мерному постукиванию клавиш Кью себя убаюкать. Через несколько часов, когда комната оказывается погружена в темноту, он чувствует, как проседает матрас и откидывается покрывало. Кью забирается в постель, влажный и пахнущий каким-то дорогим травяным шампунем. Джеймс неосознанно продвигается вперед и обнимает Кью со спины. Проходит мгновение, когда он опять проваливается в сон, прежде чем он понимает, что удивлен тем, что Кью ему это позволяет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Это прекрасно, спасибо большое (фр.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Абсолютный порог** сущ., [ɐpsɐlʲˈʉtnᵻj pɐrˈok]

_1: самый низкий уровень раздражителя (звук, свет), который может быть обнаруженный._

 

Он просыпается как раз перед рассветом от того, что вихры Кью щекочут ему нос. И он возбужден. По-видимому, к этому стоит привыкнуть, пока они спят вместе. К счастью, они ночью передвинулись, поэтому его член не упирается в задницу Кью. Вместо этого, Джеймс лежит на спине, в то время как Кью растянулся на его груди, и уже его возбужденный член прижимается к бедру Джеймса.

Джеймс понимает, что он совсем не против.

Его рука перекинута через спину Кью, а ладонь покоится в аккурат на правой ягодице. Они переплетены будто любовники, и Джеймс просто лежит с закрытыми глазами и впитывает это ощущение, как бы это было — просыпаться вот так постоянно. Он не может, по сути, этим _наслаждаться_ , зная, что Кью скорее всего будет чувствовать себя неловко, если проснется в таком положении. Но он может позволить себе прочувствовать этот момент. Просто попробовать, как это.

Но ненадолго. Он не должен привыкать. И он отстраняется со вздохом. Как хорошо, что Кью спит крепко и лег спать намного позже Джеймса. Он даже не ворочается, пока Джеймс высвобождает себя и идет в душ. 

Когда Бонд возвращается, чистый и намного более… _расслабленный_ … то видит, что Кью уже встал и оделся, и что-то быстро строчит на компьютере.

— Бонд. Хорошо. Можешь помочь мне понять, что на связи именно Ив? Я сейчас включу ее рабочий стол.

Джеймс наблюдает, как экран Кью меняется на другой, с несколькими уже открытыми вкладками писем, в одном из которых что-то пишут. Они смотрят как письмо дописывается и ставится подпись Ив. Как только открывается следующее письмо, Кью создает маленькое окошко в нижнем правом углу экрана. В нем он пишет _“Привет, Ив. Если ты это читаешь, то напиши пожалуйста “собрание будет в 10” в том письме, что ты начала”_.

Возникает небольшая пауза, и затем появляется “собрание будет в 10” в окне письма.

— Хорошее начало, — говорит Кью скорее сам себе. Дальше он пишет: _“В нашу первую встречу мы были в “Грайнд кафе”. Ты заказала масалу. Что заказал я?”_

Через мгновение одно слово появляется в окне письма: _капучино_.

— Ты не хочешь ее проверить? — Кью спрашивает.

— Спроси у нее, какое зеркало дальнего вида она сбила, когда мы впервые встретились

Вопрос появляется в окошке созданном Кью. Ив опять дает правильный ответ. Джеймс кивает и Кью пишет: _“Ты одна? Если да, то напиши “Д”, в противном случае ничего не отвечай, я свяжусь с тобой позже.”_

_Д_

Кью расправляет плечи знакомым Бонду движением, которое означает “пора приступить к серьезной работе”. 

_“За твоим компьютером следят — отслеживают нажатие клавиатуры. Вероятно, С. Оберхаузер все еще жив и он связан с С, среди прочих. Все ваши компьютеры и телефоны скорее всего также под наблюдением, но остальные сервера должны быть нетронуты.”_

Через секунду он добавляет: _“Слухи о нашей смерти сильно преувеличены.”_

В этот раз пауза дольше, а потом Ив создает новый документ, который называет “Список дел”.

Умница.

Кью пишет: _“Передай Р “протокол ТАРДИС”. М скажи, что мы на миссии, и он должен будет возместить мне все на мои личные счета. Я принесу ему чеки, если выживу. Остальные пусть и дальше думают, что мы мертвы.”_

Ив записывает следующее: _“1. Новые способы возобновления контакта с полевыми агентами."_

_“Извини, Манипэнтс. Мы будем вне радаров, пока я снова не свяжусь с тобой. С М поговори лично и не в офисе. Кто знает, где они еще жучков понавешивали.”_

Она печатает: _“2. Безопасность полевых агентов."_

_“Мы постараемся остаться целыми. Пока, Ив. Следи за порядком дома.”_

— Ничего добавить не хочешь? — спрашивает Кью, смотря на Бонда.

Тот отрицательно мотает головой.

— Можно передать больше информации, но сперва лучше удостовериться, что С и остальные не отреагируют на это, прежде чем передавать все Ив и М.

— Я подумал то же самое, — отвечает Кью, закрывая окошки и заканчивая сеанс с компьютером Ив. — Мне нужно тридцать минут, чтобы все собрать. Когда ты собираешься выезжать?

— Как можно скорее. У нас долгая дорога впереди. Я очищу джип от наших следов и достану завтрак в дорогу.

Через час они уже движутся на юг, оставив джип сразу за городом. Они едут очень долго, и Кью переключается между взломом со своего ноутбука, используя спутниковую связь и ругаясь при этом сквозь зубы, и попытками заснуть. После третьего круга таких действий, он недовольно жалуется, закрывает ноутбук и складывает руки на груди.

— Что не так? — спрашивает Джеймс, пока он перестраивается в другой ряд для обгона фургончика. _Туристы_.

— Мои “ростки” ничего не находят.

— Их обнаружили?

— Нет. И это хорошие новости. Они просто перемещаются по всему земному шару. Что в принципе и должны делать, но я ожидал, что в конечном счете они где-то приземлятся.

— Я уверен, что так и будет. И возможно в “Американце” будет что-то, что сможет тебе помочь. Ты найдешь выход, Кью. Как находишь его всегда.

Кью пристально смотрит на него еще мгновение, и отворачивается к окну, но на его губах появляется маленькая довольная улыбка.

Побережье Испании великолепно. Солнечное, с проблесками моря. Бонд позволяет себе время от времени отвлекаться от миссии и просто наслаждаться тем фактом, что он едет по потрясающе красивому и извилистому маршруту с элегантным, талантливым и очень милым мужчиной на пассажирском сидении. Когда на него не давит весь груз всего, что они должны сделать, он себя чувствует даже почти счастливым. И почти желает, чтобы обстоятельства вокруг сейчас были совсем иными.

— Очень красиво, правда? — Кью будто читает мысли Джеймса.

— Да. Бывал здесь раньше?

— Никогда дальше юга Франции. Не знаю даже, почему.

— Ты разговариваешь как местный, — отмечает Джеймс.

— Я родился в Брикстоне. Ми-6 это самое близкое к тому, что я могу назвать домом за последние десять лет.

Бонд замечает все, что осталось несказанным — когда он был во Франции, почему он был во Франции — но вместо этого останавливается на том кусочке информации, что ему предоставили.

— Это есть в твоем досье?

Кью хитро смотрит на него, и Джеймс понимает, что ему нравится эта сторона их отношений. Напоминает игру в “кошки-мышки” — как те иконки в приложении на часах Кью. Он уверен, что Кью ему в некотором роде доверяет, но тем не менее предпочитает не раскрывать свои карты, заставляя Джеймса потрудиться, чтобы что-то узнать.

— Только в бумажном, — признается Кью, и Джеймс гордится тем, что ему сказали что-то _честно_. — В том, которое они взломали, говорится что я родился в Кенсингтоне.

— Ты вполне можешь сойти за уроженца Кенсингтона.

Кью фыркает.

— Я тебя прошу! Как будто я бы стал обитать в этих бежевых эдвардианский домах, что стоят рядами один за другим, — отвечает он с явным акцентом Южного Лондона — вообще не так, как он разговаривает обычно.

— Пигмалион, — удивляется Бонд.

— Ага. Я всегда был восхищен языками. Как обычными, так и компьютерными, — говорит Кью, теперь с Шотландским акцентом.

— Ты просто _растрачиваешь_ свои таланты в подвалах техотдела.

— Я так не думаю, — Кью отвечает уже своим обычным акцентом выпускника частной школы, к которому Бонд привык. Он откидывается в кресле, прикрывает глаза и продолжает. — Только потому, что ты хорош в чем-то, не означает, что этим ты можешь принести пользу. Сейчас я приношу больше пользы чем когда-либо до этого. И сейчас у меня лучше ресурсы и надежные подельники.

Джеймс смотрит на него. Кью не побрился, и темная щетина скрывает острую линию подбородка. Джеймсу интересно, сколько потребуется времени, чтобы она стала мягкой. 

— Подельники? Я думал мы коллеги.

Кью усмехается.

— Это не похоже на обычную миссию. И я подозреваю, что наш новый начальник С вспомнил бы о нас, если бы у него была возможность. И мне кажется, это делает нас подельниками.

Бонд усмехается и проезжает следующий поворот быстрее, просто ради остроты ощущения.

— Выходит, так и есть.

Они разговаривают о задании: его связи с предыдущими миссиями, к которым Джеймс добавляет деталей, потому что Кью еще не работал с ними, в то же время избегая информации о Веспер. Кью замечает эти пробелы — в конце концов, он читал отчеты, да и слухи о катастрофическом романе Бонда все еще нет-нет, да возникали в коридорах Ми-6 — но он не заостряет на этом внимания. Он не давит все еще болящие раны по поводу ее смерти, чему Джеймс очень признателен. Время от времени Джеймс замечает взгляды, которые бросает на него Кью — определенно задумчивые — но иногда они становятся откровенно оценивающими. Он вспоминает как Кью покраснел, когда Джеймс сказал, что он не заигрывает с людьми, если он их не привлекает. Он понимает, что его весьма привлекает идея того, что Кью возможно… нет, определенно не влюблен в него. Он не запинается и не становится неловким рядом с Бондом. Но он _что-то_ умело скрывает. Обычно Джеймса раздражают все эти влюбленности сотрудников. Но он должен признать, что ему нравятся взгляды Кью. И скорее всего как раз потому, что Кью разговаривает с ним так _обычно_.

Или потому, что у Джеймса есть фетиш на профессиональность, а Кью доказал, что он профессионал даже дольше, чем Джеймс от него ожидал.

Они меняются местами, когда Джеймс устает, и к ночи успевают проехать изрядный кусок по побережью Испании. И опять, они берут один номер, и опять, у них одна большая кровать. Они даже не обсуждают, свои дальнейшие действия: Бонд делает осмотр территории отеля, чтобы удостоверится, что они в безопасности, в то время как Кью садиться за компьютер на пару часов. Бонд находит магазин неподалеку и покупает манчего*, тортильи с яйцом и томатами, миндаль и хамон. И местный вермут, потому что когда ты в Испании…

Он возвращается, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не мешать Кью. Но Кью не сидит за ноутбуком, как он ожидал. Вместо этого Кью на полу в самой неловко-грациозной позе, которую он может представить: ноги позади него, ладони уперты в пол возле бедер, спину выгнута и голова запрокинута вверх. Пока Джеймс наблюдает, поза меняется: голова Кью уже возле пола между вытянутых рук, в то время как задница смотрит вверх так, что прямая спина и ноги образуют перевернутую _V_. Затем глубокий вдох, плавное движение и он опять в первоначальной позиции. Он выглядит будто танцор, который медленно трахает пол.

— Черт возь…

— Бонд! — Кью падает на пол и от былой грации не остается и следа. Он стремительно краснеет. — Я не ожидал тебя так рано. У меня болела спина, и я давно забросил свои… 

— Тебе не нужно оправдываться, Кью. Йога едва тянет на маленький грязный секрет, — А вот на сюрприз — вполне. Незабываемый, да. Но никак не пошлый. 

— Я все равно не могу делать все правильно из-за... — говорит он и машет забинтованными пальцами. Затем он встает с пола и направляется в ванную. — Мне нужно освежиться.

Джеймс выкладывает на маленькую тарелку сыр, хамон и орешки, и ставит ее на край стола. Потом он решает последовать примеру Кью и сделать зарядку с приседаниями, отжиманиями и прыжками, доведя себя почти до изнеможения, пока вода в душе не выключается. 

Это становится просто смешным. С кем-либо другим он бы решил вопрос сексом в два счета. Но Кью четко прояснил свою позицию по этому поводу. Ну как, прояснил. Не совсем. Но Джеймс не собирается на него давить или делать что-либо, что можно счесть непочтительным. И сейчас вообще не лучшее время для этого. За исключением того, что никто из них может и не выжить в этой “не-миссии”. Но это как раз и есть то, о чем говорил Кью, когда дал понять, что ему не нужна такая связь.

К тому моменту, когда Кью выходит из душа, влажный и свежий, и выглядящий будто некий цветочный фей, Джеймс весь потный и жаркий. Он мычит, показывая подбородком на еду на столе, и уходит в освободившуюся ванную.

Комната, наполненная паром, пахнет шампунем Кью и сексом, что совсем не помогает. Он встает под струи воды, берет член в кулак и не особо старается быть тихим.

Как только он кончает, то сразу же жалеет о своем пассивно-агрессивном поступке. В конце концов, Кью не просил становиться объектом желаний только потому, что выставил задницу в воздух. Он просил как раз об обратном. Джеймс вытирается насухо, одевает пижамные штаны и входит в комнату, будто ничего не случилось. И, по-видимому, ничего и не случилось. Кью что-то набирает на компьютере, медленно поглощая сыр и хамон, и, судя по всему, не слышит ничего вокруг.

 _Хорошо_.

Джеймс убирает грязную одежду и думает, что же ему делать дальше, как Кью громко хлопает по столу.

— Да еб… гребанное _дерьмо_!

— Не думаю, что я заслуживаю _такого_.

Кью поворачивается к нему, неловко улыбаясь.

— Нет, не ты. Мои ростки прекратили летать по всей планете и осели.

— И где же? — спрашивает Джеймс и выжидательно смотрит в экран компьютера, будто может там хоть что-то понять.

— Лондон.

— Серьезно? Но это значит…

Кью перебивает Джеймса, глядя на него заговорщицки.

— Это значит, что С взламывает свой собственный отдел, потому что он очень расстроен тем, как я воспрепятствовал объединению серверов Ми-5 и Ми-6.

— И Оберхаузер об этом знает?

— Только те крупицы, которые ему скармливает С. Не весь Ми-6. У него есть доступ только к шестой части информации Ми-6, а у Оберхаузера и того меньше. И если Р сделала то, что я ей передал и запустила протокол ТАРДИС, то все сервера будут заменены на свои копии полугодичной давности.

— Это как путешествие во времени.

— Именно. Он все еще может узнать достаточно из того, что взломал, но вся недавняя информация останется скрытой. Даты на старых данных будут заменены на полгода вперед, так что вся устаревшая информация будет казаться достоверной. В конце концов он это поймет, но…

— …это выиграет нам время. Кью, ты очень, просто невероятно _умный_.

Кью краснеет.

— Но это не приближает нас к Оберхаузеру.

— Это держит его подальше от нас, что в равной степени хорошо. Я забронировал нам номер в “Американце” на завтра. Будем надеяться, что это поможет нам подобраться к нему ближе.

Они выпивают немного вермута и ложатся спать пораньше, в надежде успеть на обеденный паром в Танжер. Проваливаясь в сон, Джеймс думает о том, насколько Кью пугающе профессиональный, и как же он чертовски привлекателен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Манче́го (исп. Manchego — «ламанчский») — испанский твёрдый сыр из пастеризованного овечьего молока. Производится из молока овец породы манчега исключительно в Кастилии — Ла-Манче (строго в провинциях Толедо, Сьюдад-Реаль, Куэнка и Альбасете).


	6. Chapter 6

**Нижний абсолютный порог** сущ., [nʲˈiʐnʲɪj ɐpsɐlʲˈʉtnᵻj pɐrˈok]

 _1: минимальное количество раздражителя, которое впервые начинает вызывать какое-либо ощущение._

 

На следующее утро Кью просыпается раньше Бонда. Когда и Джеймс наконец сбрасывает с себя остатки сна, то _возбуждение_ оказывается явным — во сне тонкие руки обвивают его со спины и требуют активных ответных действий. Поэтому он, спотыкаясь, спешит в душ, прежде чем Кью успеет заметить и спросить что-либо. Десять минут спустя, чистый и полностью одетый, он уже наливает себе кофе, который, судя по всему, приготовил Кью. Заглядывая ему через плечо, он видит, что тот уже ведет с Ив длинную зашифрованную переписку.

— Какие новости?

— Не такие хорошие, — жалуется Кью, заканчивает сеанс и поворачивается к Бонду. — Р не успела запустить протокол ТАРДИС на двух серверах, прежде чем С взял все в свои руки. Поэтому теперь наверняка будут нестыковки, на которые он обязательно обратит внимание. И это не даст нам столько времени, сколько мы надеялись. Она все же инициировала другие процедуры, которые замедлят продвижение С в наших серверах. Протокол “Триббл” создает множество копий с маленькими изменениями в именах и данных. _Мы_ при этом знаем, какие из них подлинные, но у него должны возникнуть определенные трудности с этим. Это его немного замедлит, и, возможно, он сольет дальше эту фальшивую информацию. Напомни мне пожалуйста дать Р прибавку, когда мы вернемся. И да, Ив подтверждает, что С знает, что происходит в Ми-6. А узнать это он мог только с компьютеров Ив или М. И он весьма собой доволен и не скрывает своего злорадства по этому поводу. 

Кью заканчивает говорить и делает глоток кофе.

— Он мелкий говнюк, не так ли?

— Хм. И это еще не самое плохое. Назначено еще одно голосование по программе “Девяти Глаз”. Кажется, Южная Африка сделала раньше неправильный выбор. Ив говорит, что это уже все решено, и это дело нескольких дней, прежде чем программа будет ратифицирована всеми странами и вступит в силу.

— То есть, она запустится в течение недели?

— Только если я не смогу помешать. М помочь нам не может, и даже если бы он попробовал, то его наверняка раскроют и это скомпрометирует нас. Но у нас есть его полное одобрение и прикрытие, если все получится.

— Маленькие услуги. И ты смог все это понять из шифра?

— Более-менее. Она набирала что-то двусмысленное, а я угадывал пока она не подтверждала, что я понял все правильно, в окне утилиты, что установил у нее на компьютере. У меня есть большой соблазн послать ей такой же телефон, как я собрал тебе, но существует большой риск, что его перехватят.

— Все закончится раньше, чем посылка дойдет до нее и сможет принести нам пользу. Нам пора идти. Время истекает.

— Буду готов через минуту.

Они спускаются на машине к набережной в рекордно быстрое время. Утро тихое, Кью набирает что-то на ноутбуке. У Джеймса никогда не было столько времени понаблюдать как он работает. Он всегда приходит в исследовательский отдел в конце операции, когда Кью в очередной раз сотворил чудо. Но, как и в его работе, работа Кью — это часы подготовки, сопровождаемые шквалом активности, когда последний винтик встает на свое место в коде. Хотя, он не всегда занят кодом. Параллельно он составляет схему, в которой подробно описывает все связи с прошлыми заданиями Ми-6: миссии, которые они считали не связанными, пока Джеймс не снял кольцо с руки Скьярры, очевидные ниточки с прошлым Джеймса и такие же очевидные с новым С.

— Ты будешь пытаться доставить эту информацию М? — спрашивает Бонд.

— Я не рискну сделать это ни по одному доступному нам каналу связи. Но по мере того, как мы узнаем новую информацию, я обновляю данные и сохраняю все через зашифрованный ВПН на мой домашний сервер. И на нем стоит таймер с кодом на уничтожение.

— То есть, если ты не введешь до определенного времени пароль деактивации, то он самоуничтожится?

Кью едва заметно ухмыляется.

— Нет. Он просто разошлет информацию. Всем.

— Кому это “всем”?

— Ми-6, Ми-5, несколько новостных порталов, премьер-министру, _королеве_. Если мы из-за этого умрем, то оно не будет погребено вместе с нами. Я понимаю, что это не лучший вариант — разглашать все в прессе, но даже для шпионского агентства, немного прозрачности будет только на пользу. И если это все же случится, я уже вряд ли буду переживать по поводу обвинений в госизмене.

Джеймс улыбается.

— Это так по-партизански. Кто мог подумать, что ты такой жестокий?

— Ты знал, — отвечает Кью, откидываясь в кресле и закрывая глаза. — Ты просто не мог в это поверить.

И это чистая правда. Джеймса часто сбивало с толку это очевидное несоответствие безобидной внешности Кью и его смертельного интеллекта. Но сейчас он находит этот факт… неотделимым от Кью. Привлекательным. Он уверен, что все это сделано намеренно, когда хищник притворяется безобидным, чтобы одурачить тебя. Очевидно, именно так себя и вел Кью, когда находился в заложниках.

— Но теперь я знаю тебя слишком хорошо, чтобы сомневаться. То есть это твой план Б?

— Да. План А, при условии, что мы _выживем_ , тихо и незаметно отчитаться перед М, и потом убрать С так или иначе, — он машет рукой в воздухе, показывая, что ему все равно как _именно_ это будет сделано — Джеймс думает, что это может быть поручено ему. — И бóльшая часть населения Британии останется в блаженном неведении о катастрофе, которой они избежали. Но если все пойдет кувырком, я сожгу чертову Землю. С не получит в свои грязные руки _мои_ базы данных и не продаст их _твоему_ ненормальному сводному брату. Боже помоги нам, но это все начинает выглядеть как древнегреческая трагедия. Дальше по сценарию, кто-то должен лишиться глаз.

Бонд смеется. Действительно _смеется_. Очень редкий случай, когда кто-то, кто не побывал в поле, так черно шутит. Но в то же время, возможно предыдущая работа Кью была больше связана с полевыми условиями, чем теперешняя. Да и выглядит сейчас он куда более расслабленным, чем Джеймс от него ожидал. 

Они садятся на паром в 2:30 через Гибралтарский пролив, и уже к вечеру, когда солнце садиться, добираются до “Американца”. Вестибюль отеля по-старому красивый, как и их номер. Все носит налет древней элегантности, как это бывает только в старых городах. Кью распахивает деревянные ставни, смотрит на Танжер из окна и делает удовлетворенный глубокий вдох. Это _действительно_ хорошо. И было бы очень романтично, если бы они не пытались отчаянно спасти этот чертов _свободный мир_.

Они совершают уже привычные действия по проверке комнаты на прослушку, работая слаженным тандемом. Затем Кью ставит свою технику на маленький столик у окна, откуда открывается прекрасный вид, в то время как Джеймс начинает систематически обходить комнату в поисках… он даже и сам не знает чего. Наверное, хоть какого-нибудь намека, что это все затеяно не зря. Какую-нибудь подсказку, куда же идти дальше в поисках Оберхаузера, чтобы он наконец-то _убил_ этого урода и не провел остаток своей жизни думая, не сводный ли брат стоит за всем, что с ним будет происходить. И остановить Ганса от его посягательств на датабазы Кью, и от становления их боссом де факто, что было бы _невыносимо_.

Через час комната полностью разгромлена: ящики тумбочек вытащены и лежат вверх дном, постель разворочена, полки пустые — и он не нашел ни-че-го. Ничего, кроме головной боли и поднимающейся ярости, которую он пытается скрыть от Кью. Но он уверен, что это у него не получается. Во-первых, потому что квартирмейстер удивительно наблюдательный. А во-вторых, Бонд начинает все грубее обращаться с мебелью, практически отрывая дверцы к моменту, как он заканчивает обыск. Он был так _уверен_ , что найдут здесь какой-то ответ. Ниточку, которая их выведет куда-то дальше. Но, судя по всему, его переиграли. И если это так, его интуиция насчет Мадлен подвела. И Кью в который раз был прав, когда говорил не доверять ей. Это также означает что у него инстинкты гораздо лучше, чем у опытного агента, что само по себе несколько удручает. 

Он достает бутылку виски из своей сумки, падает в свободное кресло и делает большой глоток прямо из горла. 

Кью искоса смотрит на него поверх компьютера. 

Темнота собирается в углах комнаты, оставляя только островки скудного освещения от настольной лампы и экрана ноутбука. Джемс все равно осматривает номер еще раз, вдруг он что-то пропустил. На полу нет ковра, чтобы можно было проверить что под ним. Он уже проверил все дощечки паркета, которые неплотно сидели, даже под кроватью. Он проверяет кровать, ища полочки, ящички или панели, за которыми может прятаться еще пространство. Но нигде ни щели. Только хорошо подогнанное добротное дерево. 

Это была бы хорошая кровать, чтобы заняться на ней сексом. Господи, сколько же времени уже прошло с его последнего качественного секса? Точно, последний раз был в Риме, и не сказать, чтобы он был очень хорош. _Полезный_ — да. _Информативный_ — бесспорно. Но не хороший. Не хватательный-за-изголовье, бьющий-кроватью-в-стену, раствориться-в-нем-полностью _хороший_. 

Джеймс делает еще один большой глоток и старается выкинуть из головы последнюю мысль, пока он поглядывает на печатающего Кью. Тот склоняется над компьютером, что по наблюдениям Джемса является признаком того, что Кью что-то нащупал и воодушевлен находкой.

Ну, хоть кто-то из них имеет какие-то подвижки. 

— Безуспешно? — спрашивает Кью, не отвлекаясь от экрана. 

Джеймс смотрит в сторону, делая очередной щедрый глоток. 

— Ты найдешь, — говорит Кью уверенно. У него в голосе нет ни следа иронии или насмешки, что немного удивляет Джеймса.

— Ты всегда находишь, — добавляет Кью, отражая ту же веру, что Джеймс проявил ранее в его сторону. 

Это… заставляет что-то в желудке Бонда болезненно сжаться. Его трогает не эта уверенность в нем самом. Старая М всегда была в нем уверена — так уверена, что даже отослала его на чертову миссию из могилы. Это именно тон, которым Кью все это говорит. Мягкий. Будто он больше не видит в нем только инструмент для убийства… кого-то, кто нажмет на курок, как было сказано в их первую встречу. Будто Кью видит _его самого_. И, возможно, даже понимает. 

Это заставляет Джеймса хотеть… он едва осмеливается думать об этом. Все равно все испортит. Он должен показать Кью, как сильно тот ошибается на его счет и закончить все это раз и навсегда. Сделать уничижительное замечание, чтобы квартирмейстер опять спрятался за своими барьерами: им уже слишком комфортно вместе.

Пока Джеймс кривится, Кью дописывает еще пару строчек кода и в конце громко нажимает клавишу ввода. Затем встает из-за стола и говорит:

— Надо время немного все переварить. Не возражаешь, если я воспользуюсь уборной первым?

Джеймс мычит что-то нечленораздельное и одобрительно машет рукой. Он очень старается не смотреть, пока Кью собирает свои вещи по комнате и удаляется в ванную. 

Но он не может не смотреть на Кью, когда тот возвращается в пижамных штанах, которых он еще не видел, сидящих низко на бедрах, и в застиранной почти до прозрачности футболке с концерта ‘Doves’. 

— Все, свободно, — говорит Кью, убирая свои вещи. 

Когда Бонд продолжает сидеть неподвижно, он просто выключает настольную лампу, оставляя экран с какой-то работающей программой единственным источником света в комнате. Затем Кью забирается под одеяло. Через несколько минут он все же говорит:

— Иди в кровать, Джеймс.

 _Святые угодники_ , он звучит как любовник. Он мог бы им _стать_. Это было бы так просто. Ему всего лишь нужно немного себя отпустить. Ведь что-то так и зреет между ними все эти дни…

Но Кью умный, и молодой, и милый, и заслуживает… чего-то лучшего, чем грубый перепихон без обязательств. А больше предложить на данный момент Бонд не способен. Поэтому в ответ он только мычит:

— Нужно еще подумать.

— Ты неправильно произнес “выпить” — говорит Кью себе под нос, но не спорит, а Джеймс на удочку не ведется. Очень скоро в комнате воцаряется тишина, прерываемая только мягким дыханием спящего Кью.


	7. Chapter 7

**Дифференциальный порог** сущ., [dʲɪfʲɪrʲɪnt͡sᵻˈalʲnᵻj pɐrˈok]

_1: минимальное различие между двумя величинами раздражителя, вызывающее едва распознаваемое различие ощущений._

 

Когда Джеймс в полудреме в который раз роняет голову на грудь, то он решает поставить бутылку на стол, во избежание ее падения на пол. Он уже начинает проваливаться в сон, как внезапно какое-то движение в комнате заставляет его резко очнуться.

Мышь. На полу. Посредине комнаты. Сидит и смотрит на Джеймса с опаской.

Он медленно вытаскивает пистолет и наставляет на нее дуло.

— Кто прислал? На кого работаешь?

Мышь молчит в ответ. Как предсказуемо.

Затем, в лучших традициях уклонения от переговоров, она разворачивается и быстро скрывается в дыре за плинтусом.

— Ну и, куда ты делась?

Джеймс поднимается с кресла и идет к стене, за которой исчезла мышь. Он стучит по ней и с удивлением обнаруживает, что она тонкая и полая внутри. Ну разумеется. Он замахивается, потому что уверен, что сможет пробить ее насквозь… 

— Бонд? Что ты делаешь?

Вот _дерьмо_. Он думал, что Кью уже спит. Он почти выпрыгнул из штанов от неожиданности, но умудряется ответить спокойным тоном:

— Там что-то есть.

— Хорошо, — Кью отвечает, потом откидывает одеяло и шлепает к нему босыми ногами по полу, попутно расправляя и надевая очки. — Но разве не ты сказал, что мистер Уайт приезжал сюда каждый год?

— Да.

— И неужели ты думаешь, что он каждый раз проламывал стену, а потом заново ее строил? — спрашивает Кью, кладя теплую ладонь ему на лопатку.

Джеймс хмурится. Он так хотел уничтожить эту стену, но теперь он чувствует, как напряжение покидает его тело, будто Кью взял и враз забрал все.

— Нет, — приходится ему признать.

— Тогда давай поищем как пробраться через нее, без того, чтобы тревожить охрану отеля в… полвторого ночи, — заканчивает он, глянув на свои часы.

— Я пытался ее отодвинуть. Я подумал, что там должна быть потайная дверь, но она не сдвинулась ни на гран, — говорит Джеймс, пока Кью ощупывает сервант у стены.

Кью делает шаг назад и внимательно осматривает шкаф сверху донизу.

— Он не выглядит настолько тяжелым, чтобы ты не смог его сдвинуть.

— И, прежде чем ты спросишь: да, я пытался.

Кью фыркает, скрывая смешок, но выражение лица становится озорным.

— Возможно, у тебя ничего не получилось, потому что это и _есть_ дверь? — говорит он, пока его пальцы вернулись к исследованию рамы, постепенно спускаясь к полу, чтобы ощупать ножки.

— Я проверил на наличие спусковых механизмов и пружин, но… 

Раздается металлический скрежет, когда Кью поднимает вверх болт из узкого отверстия в плитке на полу, который закреплен у задней ножки.

— Но не нашел ничего высокотехнологичного. Попробуй сейчас.

Сервант двигается с места легко и плавно, открывая небольшой проход. Джеймс заходит первый, держа пистолет наизготовку, придерживая Кью за собой. 

— Ступай осторожно, — предупреждает Джеймс, пока сам занят поиском выключателя. Он дергает за цепочку, которая свисает с потолка, и зажигается свет. Помещение, в котором они находятся, довольно большое. На одной стене висит доска, с пришпиленными к ней вырезками и фотографиями. У противоположной стены — большой металлический стол, на котором стоит _очень_ старый компьютер.

— Черт, да ему самое место в музее, — тихо произносит Кью, усаживаясь за стол и включая огромный компьютер. Джеймс в это время занят изучением снимков, висящих на доске, и один из них привлекает его внимание. На нем изображена маленькая девочка. Скорее всего, это Мадлен. Он отцепляет его и прячет в карман.

— Не может быть, чтобы у него был доступ в интернет, — удивляется Джеймс, снимая еще одну бумажку со стены. — Кто-то обязан был это заметить.

— Хм. Резонно. Тогда что он здесь делал? И что это такое? — спрашивает Кью, беря клочок бумаги, который Джеймс ему протягивает.

— Координаты.

На компьютере запускается программа, которую Джеймс еще никогда не встречал, но Кью только кивает.

— Мистер Уайт отслеживал определенный спутниковый телефон. Он кого-то искал.

— Он искал _его_. И послал меня закончить свою работу.

Кью переключается на другое окно, в котором отображается карта. Он сравнивает координаты с теми, что написаны на бумаге, и говорит:

— Нет. Работа закончена. Он уже нашел _его_.

— Где?

— В том-то и дело, что нигде, — отвечает Кью, показывая на место на карте где-то посреди пустыни. — Но, возможно, это и не совсем так.

Он встает и уходит в комнату, оставляя Джеймса изучать карту. Он возвращается с телефоном в руке, вводя координаты в приложении с последними аэрофотоснимками.

— Там что-то все-таки есть.

— И как мы туда доберемся?

Кью уменьшает масштаб снимков.

— Не уверен, что там есть дороги. Мы просто убьем машину в этих песках. Не то, чтобы тебя очень беспокоило уничтожение очередной машины, — говорит Кью, кидая искоса взгляд на Джеймса. И еще, Джеймсу кажется, что он слышит что-то похожее на _симпатию_.

— Кью, ты должен спокойнее относиться к своим вещам.

Кью сдавленно смеется.

— Ты был бы очень удивлен.

Он еще раз осматривает комнату, осознавая, что именно отсюда годами велось тайное наблюдение внутри организации.

— Часть меня уверена в том, что это все является ловушкой. Но даже я должен признать, что это было бы слишком сложной комбинацией, чтобы так гладко ее разыграть. Он должно быть следил за всем _годами_.

Джеймс кивает с каким-то мрачным уважением к мистеру Уайту.

— Тогда почему он сам не пошел за ним?

— Я думаю, у него не осталось времени, — отвечает Джеймс. — За ним слишком тщательно следили, а затем его отравили, сделали узником в хижине с камерами, чтобы Оберхаузер мог издали следить, как тот умирает. Он, должно быть, почувствовал облегчение, когда смог передать дело.

— И ты его нашел. Как находишь всегда.

— Но ты нас навел на след, — пытается увернуться от похвалы Джеймс.

— Нет, я всего лишь минимизировал количество разрушений по ходу дела, — Кью отвечает несколько обескураженно. Возникает пауза, и что-то между ними неуловимо меняется. Обстановка враз становится серьезной. И Джеймс не может сказать: это из-за миссии или что-то более личное. Но он практически поддается желанию сделать шаг вперед и пригладить вихры Кью, которые ото сна торчат во все стороны.

Он в полной заднице. Потому что ему _нравится_ эта искра удивления в глазах Кью. Ему нравится вид беспорядка на голове Кью после пробуждения или когда он пишет код и запускает пальцы в волосы, привнося туда еще больше хаоса. Ему нравится то, как Кью доверяет ему делать свою работу, но не боится что-то ему подсказывать в процессе. Нравится, как футболка Кью натягивает на плечах и потом задирается вверх, когда тот забирается в кровать. Нравится, как смягчается выражение лица Кью, когда он смотрит на Джеймса, будто верит, что _хотя бы что-то_ из того, что он чувствует, может быть взаимно.

Кью немного подается вперед и быстро проводит языком по губам, собираясь что-то сказать. Сейчас уже совсем поздно, и Джеймс слегка пьян от усталости и первого успеха в череде неудач, и он сейчас как никогда _осознает_ близость к Кью и свою неспособность угадать, о чем тот думает. Он стоит неподвижно, разрешая Кью взять инициативу и обозначить рамки всего, что может между ними случиться, чувствуя себя просто невыносимо. Он до чертиков хочет прикоснуться к Кью. 

Внезапно компьютер Кью издает писк, и у него на лице явственно мелькает раздражение. Но уже через мгновение он хмурит брови и идет в комнату.

— Что там? — спрашивает Джеймс, быстро переключаясь в режим миссии.

Кью собран и серьезен, читая информацию на экране, и дает Джеймсу знак рукой помолчать. Странно видеть его в полном образе квартирмейстера, но при этом в пижаме и с растрепанной головой. Но это именно то, что Джеймс сейчас наблюдает.

— Возможно, я тоже что-то нашел, — говорит Кью, набирая что-то и попутно открывая несколько папок на компьютере. — Я следил за тем, как мои “ростки” будто задерживались в некоторых местах и сканировали все на наличие заархивированных данных Ми-6 там, где их не должно быть. Для поиска я использовал ключевые слова из личного дела — того, где указаны Лэни и близнецы — чтобы напасть на след серверов Оберхаузера.

— И ты нашел?

— И не только это. Смотри сюда.

И там, где Кью указывает пальцем, Джеймс видит надпись “Южная Африка”.

— Здесь находятся папки по всем странам-участницам проекта “Девяти Глаз”, — говорит Кью, листая содержимое главной папки. Затем он откидывается в кресле.

— Если бы я смог найти подтверждение того, что это место — это и есть тот самый необозначенный участок в пустыне, который нашел мистер Уайт, то мы бы точно знали, что мы на правильном пути.

Он устало трет глаза за очками. Каким бы умным не был Кью, сейчас он не способен будет разобраться кодом даже по учебнику.

— Сколько это займет, как ты думаешь? — спрашивает Джеймс, начиная искать возможные виды транспорта, чтобы добраться до нужной точки, пока Кью возвращается к изучению папок.

— Если мне повезет, то пару часов. Изображения спутников, пока не рассветет, не особо могут нам чем-то помочь. Но если я не смогу использовать те, что следят за климатом в инфракрасном спектре… но те обычно направлены наблюдать за океанами, — он смотрит на часы и кривится.

— А что будет, если ты попробуешь сделать это утром, когда ты будешь посвежее и эти изображения со спутников смогут принести пользу? — спрашивает Джеймс, найдя наконец расписание нужного поезда.

— Понадобится меньше времени. И будет больше шансов, что меня не засекут, и я найду то, что нужно, — Кью приходится признать. — Но ты же захочешь выехать как можно раньше.

— У тебя есть время до двух, — говорит Джеймс, показывая Кью расписание поезда. — Утром, пока ты будешь работать, я могу сходить за припасами. В нескольких милях от того места в пустыне есть железнодорожная станция. И если мой дражайший сводный братец следил за хижиной в Альтаусзе и прослушивал мой телефон, то я ставлю что угодно на то, что и за этой станцией он тоже присматривает. Я уверен, что он ждет с нетерпением возможности позлорадствовать.

Ни лицо Кью набегает тень, и он отворачивается обратно к компьютеру, чтобы снова что-то печатать.

— Кью, ты спал меньше двух часов за последние сутки. Ты истощен. Иди в постель, — теперь он сам звучит как любовник. Кью кажется немного сбитым с толку, судя по тому взгляду, который он кидает на Джеймса.

— Мне нужно всего лишь кое-что запустить. Ты можешь достать еще один жесткий диск из моей сумки? Серебристый?

Джеймс исполняет просьбу и уходит в ванную, пока Кью подключает диск и возвращается к брошенной строчке кода.

Он смывает вкус виски и поздней ночи с языка и переодевается в одежду для сна. Когда Джеймс укладывается в постель, Кью все еще сидит за столом, и от всего этого опять веет этим непонятным уютом, будто они не участвуют в опасной миссии и ничего срочного больше не осталось. Джеймс расслабляется лежа на спине, закрыв глаза и слушая мерное постукивание клавиш под пальцами Кью. Прежде чем он позволяет себя вконец убаюкать, он тихо зовет:

— Кью?

— Я сейчас. Уже почти закончил. И ты оказался прав. При таком раскладе проверка заняла бы у меня все время до полудня в любом случае. Но мне нужно было запустить хоть какие-то алгоритмы, чтобы к утру уже что-то было готово.

Через пару минут Джеймс слышит, как Кью перемещается по комнате, выключая свет, и затем чувствует, как прогибается матрас.

Сейчас они лежат не в своей привычной позе. Каждую ночь Кью поворачивается к нему спиной, перед тем как заснуть, но сейчас, судя по его дыханию, он лежит к Джеймсу лицом, и… Джеймс кожей чувствует его тепло и то, что он хочет что-то сказать.

— Джеймс?

Он тоже поворачивается на бок. Их лица находятся на расстоянии всего в пару дюймов.

— Я смог увидеть их протоколы наблюдения и безопасности. Если я буду уверен, что это то самое место, то я смогу уничтожить его отсюда. И тебе даже не нужно будет с ним встречаться. Никогда.

Прядь волос Кью скользнула по его лбу и упала на глаз. Джеймс не может сдержать порыв, чтобы мягко не убрать ее назад. У него сбивается дыхание, когда Кью на мгновение прикрывает веки, но затем взгляд опять фокусируется на нем. Джеймс вздыхает и отвечает:

— Я должен пойти туда. Если я не увижу своими глазами, как его или поймают, или убьют, я буду до конца своих дней оглядываться через плечо, ожидая нападения. Он убил Веспер. Он убил М. Он взял в заложники тебя. Он… Я никогда не буду спокоен, если я не буду _знать_ , что его больше нет.

Кью кивает.

— Я хотел бы иметь больше ресурсов, чтобы обеспечить тебе более надежный тыл. Мне не нравится слепо идти прямо в ловушку, расставленную Оберхаузером.

— Но я не слепой. И сейчас ты смог прикрыть меня лучше, чем если бы ты был в техотделе. В противном случае он смог бы увидеть все, что ты делаешь. Нет, Кью. Я и мечтать не мог о лучшей поддержке на этой миссии. О лучшем партнере. Или… как ты там нас назвал? О лучшем подельнике.

Кью издает смешок.

— Этому миру очень повезло, что у нас обоих есть чувство чести и обязательства. Потому что если бы мы стали преступниками, то Оберхаузер — это последнее, о чем этому свободному миру нужно было бы переживать. Но, как я и сказал, это дело личное. Тебе не обязательно идти со мной.

— Конечно, я иду с тобой! И для меня это тоже личное, — говорит Кью и показывает свои пальцы в повязке. — И еще, они попытались влезть в _мою_ сеть.

— Тогда, тебе точно нужно поспать. Между нами говоря, я надеюсь мы сможем его хоть немного удивить.

Кью кивает, но не двигается. Он не отворачивается от Джеймса, как тот ожидал. И он все еще выглядит взволнованным.

— Иди сюда, — говорит Джеймс, и притягивает к себе Кью, укладываясь на спину. — Мы все равно каждое утро просыпаемся в обнимку. Нет смысла притворяться, что этого не происходит.

Кью даже не сопротивляется, и выглядит почти облегченным, когда устраивается удобнее на груди у Джеймса.

— Ты уверен?

— Спи, Кью, — вместо ответа говорит Джеймс, запуская пальцы в его волосы и начиная поглаживать голову. Это так хорошо. Ни в коей мере не возбуждающе, учитывая, насколько они оба устали. Просто _хорошо_. Правильно.

Он такого не ощущал уже очень давно. И это его пугает даже больше, чем уничтожение неуловимого, словно призрак, мирового преступного синдиката.

Но опять же, Кью будет рядом с ним. И не будет пытаться его отвлечь либо отговорить от затеи. Он помогает. Ощутимо. И он _идеально_ вписывается в объятия Джеймса.

Если они выживут, то Джеймс собирается _аккуратно_ пересмотреть свое обещание никогда больше не ввязываться в отношения.


	8. Chapter 8

**Терминальный порог** сущ., [tʲɪrmʲɪnˈalʲnᵻj pɐrˈok]

_1: достижение раздражителем такой величины, что ощущение, обычно связанное с данным раздражителем, исчезает или переходит в другую модальность._

 

Джеймс просыпается раньше Кью, обнимая его сзади, как это уже вошло в привычку. С _возбуждением_ , как это уже вошло в привычку.

Его пальцы переплетены с пальцами Кью и прижаты к груди последнего, чего еще не было _ни разу_. И он не представляет, как выбраться из постели, не разбудив при этом Кью.

Но тот уже тоже начал просыпаться, потягиваясь и прижимаясь сильнее к члену Джеймса, и черт возьми как же это прекрасно. Кью не замирает и не пугается, и он не отпускает руки Джеймса или не делает попыток вывернуться. Вместо этого он прочищает горло и спокойно спрашивает:

— Который час?

Джеймс шумно сглатывает.

— Хм. Не уверен, но кажется скоро рассвет? Где-то 6:30, наверное.

— Тогда мне нужно начинать собираться, — говорит Кью хриплым голосом и это ничуть не улучшает ситуацию. Тем не менее, он не делает ни единой попытки отодвинуться, и Джеймс задается вопросом, неужели они оба наслаждаются этой близостью, хотя ни один из них не хочет этого признавать? И желание Джеймса прижаться губами к плечу либо затылку Кью, которые находятся сейчас так соблазнительно близко, становится сдерживать все сложнее.

— Кью, магазины еще не скоро откроются, — замечает Джеймс, пытаясь сосредоточиться на тех вещах, которые он должен обычно делать утром. — Я могу чем-то тебе помочь?

Он не хочет звучать настолько… предлагающе. Действительно, не хочет. Но Кью только смеется в ответ.

— Что? Хочешь помочь разобраться с “естественными физиологическими реакциями”? — говоря это, Кью отодвигается на достаточное расстояние, чтобы лечь на спину и посмотреть на Джеймса с ухмылкой.

— Вот это — не естественная физиологическая реакция, — отвечает Джеймс, поднимая их переплетенные пальцы в воздух.

— Нет, отнюдь, — соглашается Кью, и на его лице не остается ни грамма веселья. Он все еще не предпринимает попыток освободиться, вместо этого пристально наблюдая за Джеймсом.

— Как и все остальное, — говорит Джеймс.

Кью не пытается это отрицать, что уже приносит облегчение. 

— Это правда, — в конце концов признает он, проводя свободной рукой по лицу. — Но, если я не взломаю их систему до того, как нам придется отсюда уходить, это все уже не будет иметь никакого значения.

После этого он отпускает руку Джеймса и выбирается из постели, и его состояние в точности копирует состояние Джеймса.

Джеймс позволяет ему ретироваться, чувствуя облегчение от того, что они наконец откровенны друг с другом. Но он вынужден признать, что сейчас не время что-либо предпринимать по этому поводу. Включается душ, и Джеймс издает протяжный стон, который вызывает одна только мысль о Кью, который сейчас удовлетворяет себя. Он бы присоединился к нему в душе, но боится, что в таком случае утро окажется потраченным впустую. Вместо этого, он начинает рыться в сумке Кью.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Кью, когда появляется из ванной с полотенцем, обернутым вокруг бедер.

— Хочу узнать твой размер. Здесь слишком жарко для всего, что ты собрал с собой для поездки в Австрию. И к тому же, у нас заканчивается чистая одежда.

Кью удовлетворяется ответом. К тому времени, как Джеймс заканчивает мыться и готов выдвигаться, Кью полностью погружен в работу. Он на секунду отвлекается и вручает Джеймсу картонную коробку с указанным на ней адресом.

— Можешь взять это с собой и отправить ночным FedEx? _(1)_

— Что там? — спрашивает Джеймс, глядя на незнакомый адрес.

— Подстраховка. И инструкции на случай, если меня все же не окажется рядом, чтобы закончить это. Нам нужно исходить из того, что за Ми-6 плотно наблюдают, поэтому я отправляю это кое-кому, кто сможет доставить это Ив. Р знает, как извлечь информацию. И если я не смогу предотвратить запуск “Девяти Глаз”, то у нее будет почти все, что нужно для этого.

— А посылка не придет слишком поздно?

— Скорее всего нет, если ты поспешишь, — отрезает Кью, не отрываясь от экрана. Джеймс молча закатывает глаза и прячет посылку в карман. — В любом случает, это план Б.

— Я думал, что таймер на самоуничтожение — это твой план Б?

— Все мои планы Б имеют свои планы Б, Бонд. Именно так я помогаю вам всем остаться в живых.

— Туше. Но мы, агенты два-ноля, стоим чего-то и сами по себе.

— Да-да, Бонд, конечно, вы все очень хороши в своем деле. Ты и без меня это хорошо знаешь, — он отмахивается от Джеймса. — Но если ты все же хочешь, чтобы я закончил к моменту отправки поезда…

— Я понял. Уже иду, — отвечает Джеймс и вручает ему свой Вальтер. — Никому не открывай дверь. Ты же взломал охрану отеля?

Кью мычит утвердительно и указывает на маленькое окошко в углу экрана.

— Ты хоть что-то съел на завтрак?

— Совершил набег на твои протеиновые батончики, — отвечает Кью, все еще смотря в монитор.

И Джеймс оставляет его одного.

Когда он возвращается через несколько часов, одетый в новый льняной костюм, то Кью сидит и настраивает что-то одновременно на своих часах и на ноутбуке. Скорее всего, новое приложение.

— Ты закончил?

— Да, все что только смог. Я еще раз перепроверил, что то место, которое я вчера взломал и то, куда мы сегодня едем — это одно и то же место.

— И как же ты это сделал?

Кью поворачивается к нему, явно польщенный вопросом.

— Они используют солнечные батареи, чтобы питать такую обширную компьютерную систему и весь комплекс в целом. Я выбрал одну батарею, перевел трекинг в автономный режим, и с помощью спутника несколько часов наблюдал как все батареи поворачивались вслед за солнцем, а блок 2743 все так же был повернут на восток.

— То есть мы на правильном пути, — ухмыляется Джеймс.

— Все данные Ми-6 хранятся под этим кратером. Как и данные от полудюжины других союзников. И их объект собирается принять еще _больше_ данных в ближайшие 48 часов. Я знаю, что очень пожалею, если скажу тебе это — и если Р когда-либо узнает об этом, то она мне устроит настоящий _ад_ — но… — Кью делает глубокий вдох, — давай все это взорвем.

Улыбка Джеймса становится еще шире.

— Кью. Ты говоришь такие соблазнительные вещи.

В ответ Кью только закатывает глаза. Затем он встает, чтобы помочь с пакетами и спрашивает:

— Что здесь?

— Здесь один костюм для тебя, а здесь — наши смокинги. В поезде есть вагон-ресторан с дресс-кодом.

— Наши смок— мы что, собираемся на свидание?

— Нас даже в купе не пустят в наших джинсах и футболках. Я молчу уже о том, что нам необходимо будет внимательно осмотреться, на случай если ловушка захлопнется раньше, чем мы ожидаем.

Кью только пожимает плечами, давая знать, что он понял.

— Поэтому да, у нас свидание, — ухмылка опять на губах Джеймса. — Кроме того, мне всегда было интересно, как ты подготовишься к нему.

Кью в очередной раз закатывает глаза к потолку, но выглядит при этом довольным. 

— В таком случае, мне, наверное, стоит побриться. Борода, конечно, немного помогает обвести вокруг пальца систему распознавания лиц, но я думаю, мы уже перешли ту границу, когда нужно об этом беспокоиться, если уж мы идем в самое логово врага.

— Кью, ты все еще можешь отступиться. Я уверен, что ты можешь раздобыть какой-нибудь наушник для меня.

— Не будь нелепым, — отвечает Кью, берет костюм и скрывается в уборной.

Они прибывают на платформу как раз в срок. Купе достаточно просторное, насколько может быть просторным подобное место. И сейчас оно выглядит как комнатка со столом и креслами, которые легко трансформируются в двуспальную кровать, хоть и несколько уже чем те, которые они делили до этого. Джеймс закидывает сумки на верхнюю полку и вешает их смокинги на дверь, пока Кью достает компьютер и ставит его на стол. Когда поезд трогается, Джеймс садится напротив Кью, и подвигает к нему кобуру.

— Это для чего?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был вооружен. Мы не могли взять автоматы, которые прибрали к рукам в Австрии, поэтому я позаботился о другом оружии. И ты берешь Вальтер.

— Что же ты приобрел для себя? — спрашивает Кью, разбирая Вальтер и осматривая его, что скорее дело привычки, чем недостаток доверия к нему, думает Джеймс.

Джеймс достает Беретту.

— Не такой красивый как собираешь ты, но сгодится.

Кью собирает Вальтер обратно и отдает его назад. 

— Я вообще предпочитаю Беретту. Вальтеры для тебя я собираю только потому, что _ты_ отдаешь им предпочтение.

Джеймс бросает на него оценивающий взгляд, радуясь привычному ощущению рукояти Вальтера в ладони.

— Тебе нужна помощь, чтобы подтянуть кобуру?

Кью только на него смотрит и начинает поправлять пряжки с уверенностью, которая сопровождает все его действия. На самом деле, Джеймс уже не удивляется, когда узнает о возможностях Кью или о его способности схватывать на лету новые вещи. Поскольку костюм — это единственная часть миссии, кроме _похищения_ , которая вызвала у него хоть какое-нибудь беспокойство. И он сидит на Кью превосходно, хотя тот и жалуется, что он слишком тесный, и поводит плечами, будто в попытке немного растянуть ткань.

Кажется, что такие предметы роскоши выбивают Кью из колеи. Хотя это и странно, учитывая сумму, которую он снял со своих счетов в Цюрихе. Джеймс ожидал, что, будучи на миссии в поле, Кью начнет чувствовать себя неуютно и будет переживать, но ничего подобного не произошло. Единственное, что беспокоит Джеймса, то это тот факт, что когда Кью за компьютером, то он полностью отключается от всего, что происходит вокруг, и теряет бдительность. И в такие моменты Джеймс берет на себя задачу быть его телохранителем. Следит за ним в оба глаза.

И это даже к лучшему, потому что теперь он может наслаждаться видом Кью в новом костюме, в котором тот выглядит как осовремененный герой из _“Возвращения в Брайдсхед” (2)_.

Кью не смог выйти на связь с Ив сегодня утром, поэтому он пытается сделать это сейчас из поезда, но безуспешно. Они еще раз проверяют последние новости, на случай если упустили что-то важное. Но, за исключением голосования по программе “Девяти Глаз”, все подозрительно очень тихо. Уже вечереет, когда Кью опускает крышку ноутбука, отказываясь от дальнейших попыток раскопать что-нибудь новое. Он смотрит на Джеймса, который занят тем, что читает настоящую газету. Кью немного нервно дергается, когда его взгляд перемещается между смокингом и узкой дверью в уборную.

— Пожалуй я выйду ненадолго, чтобы ты мог спокойно подготовиться. Ужин в шесть. Я вернусь в половину, чтобы переодеться, — говорит Джеймс и складывает газету.

Кью кивает с видимым облегчением.

Джеймс делает дежурный обыск поезда, высматривая тех, кто может выглядеть знакомо, или тех, кто может следить за ним. Он улавливает мельком удаляющийся силуэт, который кажется смутно знакомым. Но он не может рассмотреть лица, поэтому он решает попытаться преследовать человека, чтобы понять, окажется ли его поведение действительно подозрительным. Он надеется, что сможет получше рассмотреть его в следующий заход.

Когда он возвращается в купе, то Кью уже нету. Но зато он находит записку, в которой говорится, что тот встретит Джеймса за их столиком. У него остается двадцать минут, чтобы еще раз побриться и надеть смокинг. Но как только он начинает умываться — без рубашки и с пеной для бриться на лице — как раздается стук в дверь.

— Подготовка постели ко сну, сэр? — раздается голос, когда Джеймс решает проверить, кто это. Он прячет пистолет за спиной и приоткрывает дверь.

— Будет лучше, если я вернусь позже? — спрашивает человек в униформе, оценивая степень оголенности Джеймса.

Джеймс смотрит на столик, отмечая, что ноутбук Кью скорее всего забрал с собой, либо спрятал его в сейф. И он очень надеется на последнее.

— Сейчас будет в самый раз, — отвечает он, делая шаг назад чтобы пропустить мужчину, не делая больше попыток спрятать оружие.

Глаза молодого человека слегка расширяются, но он приступает к работе. Джеймс наблюдает за ним в зеркало, продолжая приводить себя в порядок. Столик оказывается опущен и поверх него размещается матрас, который до этого был спрятан в незаметном отделении под сиденьем. Затем появляются довольно роскошное постельное белье и пуховое одеяло. Джеймс заканчивает вытираться и застегивает пуговицы на рубашке, когда молодой человек поворачивает к нему и спрашивает:

— Одна шоколадка или две, сэр?

— Хм, минимум две, — отвечает Джеймс и достает свой галстук. Еще через мгновение он выпроваживает обслуживание, сопроводив его щедрыми чаевыми, радуясь, что ему не пришлось готовить постель ко сну самостоятельно. Он вешает табличку “Не беспокоить” на ручку двери и закрывает ее, на случай если еще какой-нибудь особо услужливый член персонала будет проходить мимо.

Когда он приходит к столику, то с удивлением обнаруживает, что и там Кью тоже нет. Поэтому он позволяет себе усесться поудобнее и насладиться видом. И он становиться еще лучше, когда открывается дверь вагона и входит Кью. Смокинг сидит на нем _идеально_ , подчеркивая его стройную фигуру. Но это еще не все. Он одел линзы, и теперь без очков в толстой оправе его лицо выглядит открытым и удивительно трогательным, с этими высокими скулами и выразительным глазами. Кью даже использовал что-то для укладки волос, отчего его кудри стали послушными прядями спадать на лоб, и Джеймсу так и хотелось отвести их в сторону. Он подходит к столику и садится напротив Джеймса, который не может ничего придумать в качестве приветствия.

— Не смотри так на меня, — говорит Кью в конце концов, хотя его улыбка выдает то, что ему явно _льстит_ взгляд Джеймса.

— Тогда ты не должен выглядеть _так_ , — парирует Джеймс. Он как раз успевает поднять свою челюсть с пола и вернуть себе некое подобие спокойствия к тому моменту, как к ним подходит официант и спрашивает, чего бы они хотели на аперитив.

Джеймс поднимает бровь, глядя на Кью.

— Какой у вас есть вермут? Темный? — спрашивает Кью у официанта.

Тот слегка выпрямляется, услышав вопрос.

— Люксардо _(3)_ , сэр.

— Подойдет, — кивает Кью, и продолжает. — Мне пожалуйста Манхэттен на бурбоне с двойной порцией… у вас есть Ночелло _(4)_? 

— У нас есть ореховый Неро _(5)_.

— Тогда этот. И вишню, пожалуйста. Не твист _(6)_. 

— Очень хорошо, сэр. А вам что? — спрашивает он, обращаясь уже к Джеймсу.

Джеймс с трудом прячет улыбку, вызванную детальностью заказа Кью.

— Водка и мартини, грязный, — отвечает он, не отводя взгляда от Кью.

— Взболтать или смешать?

— Удивите меня, — отвечает Джеймс, жестом руки отпуская официанта.

Теперь очередь Кью выглядеть удивленным. Он качает головой, прикусывая губу чтобы не улыбнуться, и возвращается к прерванному разговору.

— Это ты купил мне этот смокинг, — говорит он, проверяя, не съехал ли узел галстука.

— Кью, я смотрю сейчас не на смокинг.

Кью делает попытку поправить очки, но вспоминает, что сейчас их на нем нет, поэтому кладет руки на стол, чтобы перестать суетиться. Он наново перебинтовал пальцы, и они выглядят почти нормально — не такие опухшие и с меньшим количеством бинтов. Джеймс с радостью отмечает, что они доставляют Кью гораздо меньше неудобств.

— Ты разобрался с, хм, _будильником_ в твоих часах? — говорит Кью, чтобы прервать неловкую паузу, возникшую между ними.

— Нет нужды, — говорит Джеймс переводя взгляд на часы. — Это же не должно быть сложнее, чем нажать на кнопку сбоку и завести таймер?

— Ну, не хотелось бы, чтобы он случайно сработал, все еще находясь на твоей руке. В него встроен сенсор, который предотвращает взрыв, пока часы все еще на тебе. Задержка в десять секунд. И еще там есть код. Твой номер.

Умно. Эффективно и безопасно.

— В цифровой форме?

— Три цифры, — кивает Кью. — Подумал, что ты догадаешься, если до этого дойдет.

— Если я буду вынужден их использовать, то лучше бы не гадать. Есть еще что-то, что я должен знать о твоих часах?

Кью проводит пальцем по дисплею своих часов, активируя программу. На экране появляется изображение привидения с перечеркнутым красным кругом поверх — как в том старом фильме. Кью выжидательно смотрит на Джеймса.

— Код, как и у тебя. Но без сенсора.

— И что они делают?

Кью делает небольшой глоток воды, прежде чем ответить.

— Я выяснил название организации, когда читал их файлы, — говорит он тихо, несмотря на то что вагон все еще пустой. И потом произносит презрительно — Спектр.

Джеймс коротко смеется. 

— Потому что они перемещаются в обществе как невидимки.

— Или это они так думают. И это все выглядит очень карикатурно, отсюда и… — он поднимает вверх часы.

— И именно поэтому ты сделал приложение “Охотников за привидениями” — делает вывод Джеймс.

— Что-то вроде того. Я немного разошелся под конец. И мое гиковство нашло выход. 

— Неужели ты думаешь, что в любое другое время этого не заметно? — спрашивает Джеймс, и в его голосе подозрительно много нежности.

Кью делает слегка обиженное лицо и поправляет бабочку, отчего Джеймс опять смеется.

— Это часть твоего обаяния, — пытается его разуверить Джеймс.

Приносят напитки, и он успевает всего на мгновение насладиться видом Кью, кладущего вишню в рот, как он замечает что-то в отражении на серебристом шейкере. Неужели это…?

— Дерьмо!

Он едва успевает сгруппироваться, прежде чем стол подлетает вверх от пинка… мистера Джинкса? Нет, Хинкса. Это тот ублюдок из Рима. Джеймс достает пистолет, но почти сразу оказывается обезоружен. Потому что Хинкс _огромный_. Джеймс, конечно, в форме, все еще на высоте, ну или почти… но он не может бороться на равных с тем, кто выше него на фут _(7)_ и тяжелее на несколько стоунов _(8)_.

Но он пытается.

Разрушения катастрофические. Джеймс быстрее и более юркий, но каждый раз, когда Хинкс до него достает, то он использует Джеймса в качестве чертового тарана, снося все перегородки на пути. Кью пытается вмешаться, с силой опуская ему на голову тяжелую металлическую пепельницу, но сразу же оказывается на полу от удара. У Джеймса даже нет времени проверить, что с ним. Атаки идут безостановочно. Они проломили путь через два вагона-ресторана и теперь оказались в холодильной части кухонного вагона, прежде чем Джеймс осознает, что он проигрывает. Этот человек просто огромен. Слишком сильный, слишком большой. Джеймс отбивается всем, что попадает под руку — светильники, кастрюли, штопоры — но этого недостаточно. Видения Кью, беспомощно распростертого на полу в вагоне, и воспоминания о нем же, прижатого к Джеймсу всего лишь этим утром, заставляют его драться из последних сил. Но он все равно оказывается на грани того, чтобы быть вышвырнутым из поезда, держась за опору всего одной рукой. Но и этой надежды он лишается, когда Хинкс отцепляет его руку.

Он должен был поцеловать Кью в шею этим утром. Он должен был сказать Кью _что-то_. Что угодно.

Хинкс ухмыляется, глядя на него, и внезапно раздается выстрел.

Джеймсу нужно несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать, что стреляли не в него. Лежа на полу, и жадно хватая ртом воздух, он видит размытую фигуру Кью, который приближается к осевшему Хинксу, наведя на него пистолет. Он делает еще один выстрел, почти в упор. Хинкс дергается, но все еще не падает. И теперь, когда Кью оказывается на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него, тот начинает вставать. И если у Джеймса было мало шансов выстоять в схватке с Хинксом, то у Кью — _никаких_.

Джеймс неуклюже поднимается на ноги сбоку от Кью, и ищет взглядом что-нибудь, что можно использовать как рычаг. Тяжелые бочонки скреплены цепью друг с другом как раз около двери. И если бы он смог как-то прицепить их к Хинксу и вытолкнуть один из бочонков в проем двери, то Хинкс бы последовал за ними. Он хватает веревку, когда Хинкс готовиться нападать, и Кью выстреливает еще один раз, на этот раз прямо в сердце. Хинкс оступается назад, бросая на Кью удивленный взгляд, и балансирует на самом краю. И затем его нет.

Джеймс едва осознает, что проем двери пуст, равно как и тот факт, что это не он оказывается выпавшим. На мгновение, он и Кью просто стоят и смотрят туда, тяжело дыша от напряжения схватки и выброса адреналина, потихоньку отходя назад, будто там может вновь появиться Хинкс и схватить их. 

А потом, с еще одним выдохом, оцепенение спадает. Джеймс оседает на пол, опираясь спиной на коробки с едой, а Кью прячет пистолет в кобуру и поворачивается к Джеймсу, сразу начиная ощупывать его на наличие повреждений. 

— Ты в порядке? Что он тебе сделал?

— Я в порядке, Кью, — отвечает Джеймс, но Кью будто его не слышит. Или просто ему нужно проверить самому наличие крови на белом смокинге. И он ее не находит. — Немного синяков и все.

Джеймс узнает это отчаяние во взгляде, но он никогда не видел его у Кью. Кипучая смесь адреналина страха и неверия, что он все еще жив. Он сам _проживал_ это уже много раз, и все что он ощущает сейчас — это пальцы Кью и его обеспокоенный взгляд. 

— Ты уверен?

— Абсолютно, — уверяет Джеймс. И когда Кью не прекращает поиск повреждений, он добавляет, — моя подстраховка спасла меня.

Это вызывает у Кью нервный смешок, и он всматривается в лицо Джеймса. Он видит, как беспокойство постепенно сменяется привычной лукавостью и заботой, но в этот раз к ним примешиваются жар и напряженность. — Ну, ты был в беде.

— Да, был, — признает Джеймс. Что-то в животе болезненно сжимается от воспоминания, как его почти вышвырнули с поезда. — Хорошо, что…

Но в этот момент губы Кью накрывает его собственные. Горячие. Требовательные. Напористые — зубы и язык, и _черт возьми_ как это прекрасно.

Джеймс обвивает Кью руками и держится за него так, будто от этого зависит вся его жизнь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) FedEx Corporation — американская компания, предоставляющая почтовые, курьерские и другие услуги логистики по всему миру.
> 
> (2) Возвращение в Брайдсхед — британский фильм-драма 2008 г., в котором Бен Уишоу сыграл одну из главных ролей — состоятельного аристократа лорда Себастьяна Флайта, гомосексуала и начинающего алкоголика. Все события разворачиваются в начале ХХ века и до Второй мировой войны.
> 
> (3) Люксардо — итальянская марка ликеров.
> 
> (4) Ночелло — итальянские ликеры на основе грецкого и лесного орехов 
> 
> (5) Неро — итальянский ликер на основе грецкого ореха
> 
> (6) Твист — полоска цедры, которая используется для украшения коктейлей
> 
> (7) 1 фут ~ 30,48 см
> 
> (8) 1 стоун ~ 6,35 кг


	9. Chapter 9

**Пороговая доза** сущ., [[pɐrˈoɡəvəjə dˈozə]

_1: наименьшее количество или уровень воздействия вещества, при котором проявляется определенный и измеримый эффект._

Все еще целуясь, они вваливаются в свое купе. Или это новый поцелуй? У Джеймса нет воспоминаний о том, как они добрались сюда, но вот Кью уже стягивает пиджак с его плеч, в то время как Джеймс пытается закрыть за собой дверь на замок.

Джеймс вслепую направляет Кью к кровати, мысленно радуясь, что она уже заправлена. Пиджаки и галстуки оказываются на полу, обувь разбросана по углам, а ловкие пальцы Кью, даже несмотря на бинты, быстро расправляются с откровенно _безбожным_ количеством пуговиц между ними. Джеймс притягивает его за ягодицы ближе к себе, так, что их возбужденные члены соприкасаются через ткань брюк, и это ощущение охренительно _прекрасно_.

— Черт возьми! — Кью стонет в его губы, потом он выскальзывает из рук Джеймса и… исчезает.

Джеймс открывает глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Кью скрывается в маленькой уборной.

— Кью? Что-то случи…

Но вот он возвращается и снова целует Джеймса. Целенаправленно, будто Кью наконец справился со всем тем объемом адреналина. Он вкладывает что-то в ладонь Джеймса — смазку и несколько презервативов — и внезапно все становится очень _реальным_. Джеймс вспоминает их первую ночь в хижине, и странно-болезненную реакцию Кью на пробуждение в объятиях Джеймса.

Кью не жертва, и не случайный партнер на одну ночь, чтобы помочь снять напряжение после миссии.

— Кью, ты уверен? — он выдыхает, прижимаясь лбом к голове Кью, заставляя себя притормозить, а не ломиться вперед, как он это делает _обычно_. — Ты… прежде ты не хотел этого.

Кью поднимает на него взгляд: хоть зрачки расширены, но в них ни следа безрассудства. — А ты собираешься меня забыть?

 _Это невозможно_. То, как Кью смотрит на него сейчас, навсегда останется в памяти Джеймса.

— Никогда.

В уголке губ Кью появляется улыбка, почти такая же, как самая первая в музее, месяцы назад. Уверенная и немножко кривая.

— Хорошо. 

Губы Кью опять прикасаются к его губам, пальцы расстегивают оставшиеся пуговицы на рубашке. Не так лихорадочно, как до этого. Они не дрожат от стресса после смертельной опасности и необходимости почувствовать себя _живым_. Теперь все немного иначе.

— Тогда пошли в кровать.

Его накрывает нетерпение, которое возникает, когда слишком долго чего-то хочешь и _наконец_ получаешь это. Именно так он хотел Кью все эти ночи и все время сдерживал себя. Он мельком думает о том, как же долго Кью хотел _его_ , прежде чем ответить:

— С удовольствием.

Его рубашка наконец распахнута, жилет стянут, и Кью касается его голой кожи, и… _Господи Иисусе_ , как это может быть настолько прекрасным?

Он обхватывает затылок Кью, направляя его к своим губам, и яростно целует, перехватывая контроль. Кью слегка поддается, будто уступает в спарринге. Но когда Джеймс опускает его рубашку вниз, так, чтобы раскрыть эту тонкую элегантную шею и прижаться раскрытыми губами к жилке, где отчаянно бьется пульс, то Кью стонет и обмякает на нем от удовольствия.

И _это_ очень мило. Мозг Кью, обычно такой сосредоточенный и острый, видимо замыкает на ощущении того, как Джеймс оставляет засос, опуская Кью на кровать. С закрытыми глазами и слегка приоткрытым ртом, Кью полностью сосредотачивается на том, чтобы просто _чувствовать_ , как Джеймс укладывает его и целует каждый участок кожи, по мере того как избавляется от одежды. Затем Кью лежит перед ним — светлая кожа, покрытая тут и там румянцем, темные кудри, тонкое, гибкое тело.

 _Чертовски_ великолепен. Джеймс сбрасывает брюки вместе с бельем, отрывает несколько пуговиц в попытке снять рубашку поскорее, и опускается сверху на Кью, так что их члены слегка касаются. И даже этот крошечный контакт ощущается как нечто невероятное. Кью выгибается дугой, прижимаясь к груди Джеймса, и запускает пальцы в его волосы.

— Джеймс, — только и может он сказать хрипло и низко, и черт… Джеймсу это нравится. Он уже может предугадать, что в этот раз все закончится слишком быстро. Кью удивительно отзывчивый — то, как он хватает ртом воздух, раздвигает ноги и выгибается под касаниями Джеймса — _почти_ потерян в ощущениях, но все еще шепчет его имя, или пробегается пальцами вверх и вниз по его спине. И благодаря этому Джеймс знает, что Кью все еще здесь, с ним. Не потерян, но _смакует_.

Пока Джеймс подготавливает его, Кью становится невероятно громким: восхитительно податливый и самую малость требовательный. 

И потом Джеймс оказывается внутри, наблюдая за выражением лица Кью. Он почти ошеломлен от того, насколько тот _горячий_ и _тесный_.

Кью хмурится, пока привыкает к ощущению Джеймса внутри себя. Его выдает небольшая складочка между бровями. Но много времени это не занимает.

Как только Джеймс входит полностью, Кью обхватывает его ногами за талию, двигая свои бедра так, что Джеймс невольно проскальзывает еще глубже. Затем он тянет Джеймса на себя за плечи, понукая его начать двигаться. Боже, какой он гибкий! Он складывается почти напополам, когда Джеймс делает первые легкие толчки, и просто умоляет его о большем.

— Да, боже, здесь… прямо здесь... — на лице Кью читается блаженство, даже когда его тело сотрясается от отчаянных толчков Джеймса. Джеймс пытается немного замедлиться, продлить удовольствие, прочувствовать _наконец_ это ощущение от обладания Кью, но все без толку. Кью открывает глаза и их взгляды встречаются на одно долгое мгновение, и потом Кью резко выгибается дугой и кончает, доводя Джеймса до грани следом за собой.

У Джеймса получается _не упасть_ на Кью, несмотря на ослабевшие руки. Он высвобождается и встает, шлепая в уборную чтобы выбросить презерватив и очистить себя. Через минуту он возвращается с влажным полотенцем, и видит, что Кью лежит на спине, со следами спермы на животе и груди, и огромной улыбкой на лице. 

Эта улыбка заразительна.

Кью смеется, когда Джеймс проходится влажным полотенцем по груди, но терпит процесс чистки, затем немного двигается, когда Джеймс приземляется на кровать и ложится на его живот.

— Хм. Все в порядке? — он спрашивает, пока Джеймс возится с подушкой и поворачивается лицом к нему.

— Почти идеально.

— И как скромно.

Джеймс поднимает голову.

— Я не _хвастался_. Я просто… Оу, да ты дразнишься!

— Да, — подтверждает Кью, и Джеймс опять опускает голову на подушку. — Но, как и в каждой шутке, здесь есть доля правды. Ты _очень_ хорош.

— Как всегда, когда ты мне помогаешь на миссии, — отвечает Джеймс.

Кью смеется и сдавленно выдавливает:

— На миссии “Как найти простату у Кью”.

— Именно так, — кивает Джеймс.

Новый взрыв смеха. Затем Кью придвигается к Джеймсу, и проводит ладонью по его спине, зарывается пальцами в волосы, и обратно вниз. Его касания ласковые, неторопливые, и Джеймс закрывает глаза, чтобы сполна этим насладиться. Еще немного, и он замурлычет.

Между ними воцаряется уютная тишина. Но через некоторое время Кью говорит:

— Ты знаешь кем он был?

— Кто кем был?

— Мужчина, которого я убил.

Глаза Джеймса распахиваются, и что-то холодное появляется внутри. Кью же выглядит расслабленным и довольным. Ему просто любопытно.

— Мы уже встречались в Риме, — в конце концов признается Джеймс. — Тебе не стоит больше о нем думать. Он был ужасным человеком. Ты вообще видел этот мерзопакостный оранжевый оттенок, в который он выкрасил свой Ягуар C-X75? Хотя он стал больше напоминать “выжженный апельсин”, после твоего прекрасного встроенного огнемета.

— У меня нет никаких сожалений, — убеждает его Кью, продолжая методично поглаживать его спину. — Он хотел убить тебя, и одного этого уже достаточно, чтобы уничтожить его без лишних вопросов. Я был просто… Стоп. Ты говоришь, это он преследовал тебя в Риме? И это _он_ стал причиной того, что DB10 доставали со дна Тибра, и теперь его надо собирать почти с нуля?!

— Да, — отвечает Джеймс, довольный тем фактом, что хотя бы раз гнев Кью за поломку оборудования направлен на него.

— Я убил его слишком быстро, — с отчаяньем стонет Кью.

Джеймс прячет улыбку и опять расслабляется под пальцами Кью. Эти незамысловатые движения потихоньку начинают выдергивать его из состояния приятной истомы и пробуждают вполне определенное желание. Возможно, в этот раз у него получится продержаться чуть дольше, чтобы насладиться Кью? Кью, который, кажется, думает в том же направлении, потому что его рука с каждым поглаживанием опускается все ниже и ниже. Он касается плеч Джеймса. Затем спины. Затем ягодицы…

— То есть, он точно был частью Спектра?

— Да, — подтверждает Джеймс. — Либо просто мелкой сошкой, если еще не дослужился до полноправного членства.

— Значит, твой брат почти наверняка знает, что мы в поезде.

— Или он просто прикрывает тылы. Похоже, что он из тех, у кого установлен четкий периметр. Мистеру Хинксу, возможно, просто повезло, что он нашел нас. Или не повезло. Смотря как на это посмотреть.

Кью ухмыляется.

— Правда. Хотя я все еще расстроен, что он испортил нам свидание. Я выглядел неплохо.

— Да. Ты выглядел аппетитно. По правде говоря, ты все еще выглядишь очень аппетитно, — Джеймс тянется вперед и целует удивленного Кью в губы. — И, кстати, про еду. Мы так и не поели. Ты же будешь совсем истощенным к концу ночи! Я уверен, что тот парень где-то оставил жменю шоколадок, когда заправлял кровать. Они точно должны быть где-то здесь. Ты голоден?

— О, я очень голоден, — быстро отвечает Кью, в то время как его пальцы проскальзывают между ягодиц Джеймса.

Джеймс дергается, а затем ругается сквозь зубы на свою неосознанную реакцию. Кью убирает руку и бормочет извинения.

— Я думал… Считал, что у тебя были любовники-мужчины. Ты ведь знал, как и что делать…

— Я _имел_ любовников-мужчин.

— Хорошо, — Кью облизывает пересохшие губы и продолжает мысль, — Но ты никогда не… — обрывает сам себя он и выразительно смотрит на задницу Джеймса. 

Джеймс вздыхает, и жалеет о том, что легкий настрой так быстро улетучивается. 

— Я был снизу, только если это было необходимо для миссии. Но у меня никогда не было любовника, которому бы я мог полностью довериться, чтобы попробовать. 

Это звучит ужасно. Учитывая то, что Джеймс всегда ожидает, что его любовник доверится _ему_. Он качает головой.

— Понятно. 

Кью опирается подбородком на кулак и задумчиво смотрит на Джеймса сверху вниз. Вторую руку он оставил на ягодице Джеймса, и тот сразу чувствует некое утешение от этой связи и странное чувство потери от того, что эта рука больше не блуждает по его телу.

— Извини, что я так выражаюсь, но звучит так, будто у тебя были скорее мужчины-для-траханья, нежели мужчины-любовники, — говорит Кью, и в его голосе нет осуждения. Это просто наблюдение, но отчего-то Джеймс чувствует себя погано.

— Должно быть, это правда. Как в отношении мужчин, так и женщин. И ты считаешь, что в этих делах все должно быть… поровну? Чтобы два мужчины считались любовниками?

— Нет, — отвечает Кью, и мягко целует Джеймса в плечо. — Некоторым мужчинам просто не нравится проникновение, — короткая улыбка появляется на его губах, и он продолжает, — глупые люди. О них явно никто не заботился должным образом. Но это не твой случай. Ты сказал, что ты не мог им довериться.

И это было _именно тем_ , что он сказал. Когда он снизу, то он ощущает себя уязвимым. Он может с этим смириться, если это необходимо для миссии, но в других случаях… Он вообще не то, чтобы часто позволял _кому-либо_ увидеть свои слабости. Но он тут же напоминает себе, что Кью — это не жертва, и не кто-то, кого он подцепил в баре. Он _знает_ Кью. И Кью знает о нем даже больше, чем Джеймс с ним сознательно делился все за это время их знакомства.

— Я тебе доверяю, — решает Джеймс.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Кью, опять целуя его плечо. — Я рад этому. И я тоже тебе доверяю. Больше, чем ты можешь представить.

Рука Кью опять начинает движение, но в этот раз упрямо не опускается к заднице Джеймса. И очень неожиданно для себя, он находит этот факт удручающим.

— То есть ты хочешь… — опять пытается начать Джеймс, но чувствует, что смущается, и поэтому неловко замолкает.

Кью поднимает бровь на неоконченное предложение.

— Ты видел свою задницу? Конечно, я хочу… но не сегодня, — добавляет он, и еще раз целует его плечо.

Вполне вероятно, что “сегодня” — это все, что у них есть. Но Джеймс решает не поднимать этот вопрос.

— Почему?

— Потому что это не лакмусовая бумажка, — легко отвечает Кью. Его пальцы скользят по шее, губы невесомо касаются лопатки Джеймса. — Потому что ты не должен убеждать себя, что ты этого хочешь. Но, если однажды ты _решишь_ , что ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я это сделал, то я сделаю это настолько хорошо, что несмотря на всю свою репутацию, ты поймешь, что всю жизнь занимался сексом _неправильно_ , — на этих словах у Джеймса вырывается смешок. — Потому что существует такое множество способов касаться тебя, которые я еще не опробовал, — добавляет Кью, мягко подталкивая Джеймса, чтобы тот перевернулся на спину. Кью оставляет цепочку поцелуев, спускаясь от груди вниз к животу. _Боги_ , Джеймс снова его хочет. Он чувствует, как возбуждается, когда горячее дыхание Кью оказывается еще ниже.

— Но, скорее всего, у нас не будет на это времени, — делает вывод Кью. 

И с этими словами, Кью скользит губами по члену Джеймса, и _черт возьми_. В течение следующих нескольких минут Джеймс узнает, насколько дотошным может быть Кью, если решает уделить чему-то время. Господи, он великолепен. Джеймс пропускает мягкие кудри Кью между пальцами, и как раз, когда он собирается потянуть того наверх, чтобы как следует поцеловать, он слышит, как разрывается упаковка презерватива. Кью заменяет свой рот на члене руками, раскатывает презерватив и добавляет еще смазки. Затем он взбирается сверху на Джеймса, седлает его бедра и буквально нанизывает себя на член пока — 

— Ох еба-ать, — шепчет на выдохе Джеймс, хватая Кью за бедра и опускает его еще больше вниз.

— В _этом_ как раз и вся идея, — беззлобно дразнит его Кью, задыхаясь. Он начинает покачивать бедрами и телом, будто на волнах, и Джеймс находит что это невероятно соблазнительное и манящее зрелище. Хотя он и уверен, что Кью просто делает то, что приятно в первую очередь ему самому. Но вид того, как под кожей Кью перекатываются и сокращаются мышцы, пока он качается и изгибается, гипнотизирует.

И если результатом занятий йогой есть вот такое подтянутое, гибкое тело, то Джеймс только что стал _самым ярым_ ее фанатом.

Не в состоянии больше бездейственно наслаждаться ласками Кью, он тянется к смазке, выдавливает немного себе на руку и мягким движением обхватывает длинный и тонкий член Кью.

— Ох, боже, — выдыхает Кью, прикрывая глаза.

— Просто “Джеймс” будет достаточно, — подкалывает Джеймс, вызывая ответный смешок.

Он никуда не спешит, изучая, как и что нравится Кью. Он узнает, где нужно надавить и как повернуть запястье, чтобы немного оттянуть кожу на головке… все удовольствие, что испытывает Кью, написано у него на лице, и Джеймс читает его как книгу. Затем внезапно, Кью начинает двигаться рывками, шепча имя Джеймса.

— Давай, Кью, я тоже близко. Но я хочу, чтобы ты кончил первым. Вот так. Давай, Кью. Пометь меня своим.

Глаза Кью расширяются, и он смотрит на Джеймса почти шокировано. Но потом он протяжно стонет и кончает длинными густыми полосами Джеймсу на грудь.

— Это оно! _Да!_

Джеймс крепко держит Кью за бедра и сильными толчками вбивается в него снизу снова и снова, доводя себя до оргазма, пока Кью все еще не успевает отойти от своего. Первый толчок, второй, третий — и он тоже кончает, притягивая Кью к себе, чтобы поцеловать его и почувствовать на языке свой собственный вкус.

Несколько мгновений они дышат воздухом друг друга, застыв от полученного удовольствия. Пальцы Джеймса все еще в кудрях Кью. Затем накатывает усталость и Джеймс позволяет своим рукам упасть на кровать.

— Пожалуй, моя очередь нести полотенце, — шепотом говорит Кью, и оставляет еще один поцелуй, прежде чем подняться с Джеймса и постели. Его немного потряхивает, когда он идет в уборную, и Джеймс не может самодовольно не улыбнуться, глядя на это. Он еще слышит звук бегущей воды, и как она выключается, но начинает стремительно проваливаться в сон. Внезапное ощущение влажной ткани у него на груди и руки в волосах вырывают его из дремы.

— Подвинься, — почти приказывает Кью, после того как отбросил полотенце.

Джеймс перекатывается на дальний конец кровати, и шелест упаковки под ним подсказывает, что шоколадки все это время были под подушкой. Он достает и разворачивает одну, пока Кью проскальзывает в постель за ним.

— Что это? — спрашивает он, когда Джеймс протягивает ему кусочек через плечо.

— Это наш ужин, если учесть, что десерт мы только что получили.

Кью смеется и съедает все из руки Джеймса.

— Декадент, — комментирует он, наконец укладываясь и обнимая Джеймса.

— Хм. Ты замерз, — недовольно бурчит Джеймс, отправляя последний кусочек шоколада в рот, и переплетает свои пальцы с Кью, притягивая того еще ближе.

— Надо было снять линзы, — объясняет Кью и утыкается носом в плечо Джеймса.

Джеймс еще немного подается назад, чтобы они касались друг друга от кончиков пальцев и до макушки, надеясь, что так Кью согреется быстрее. И он засыпает, удивленный тем, насколько привычным стало такое объятие.


	10. Chapter 10

**Оценка порога конфиденциальности** сущ., [ɐt͡sˈɛnkə pɐrˈoɡə kənfʲɪdʲɪnt͡sᵻˈalʲnəsʲtʲɪ]

_1: оценка того, требует ли частная информация в общем потоке данных особых защитных мер для ее обработки._

Он просыпается от яркого света, льющегося сквозь окно купе и от того, что вихри Кью щекочут ему нос. Кью все еще спит в кольце его рук, прижавшись к нему спиной. И, тем не менее, Джеймс уже возбужден. Все как обычно.

Обнаженный Кью настойчиво трется задницей о член Джеймса, что уже _не совсем_ как обычно. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи заполняют сознание, и Джеймс сильнее обхватывает Кью поперек талии.

— Джеймс, — выдыхает Кью.

— Ты как, нормально? — спрашивает Джеймс, потому что его тело быстро начинает проявлять определенный интерес, а он и так уже дважды был сверху этой ночью.

— Д-да, — отвечает Кью после небольшой заминки.

— Как для шпиона, ты просто ужасный лжец, — говорит Джеймс, целуя Кью в плечо, и начинает отстраняться.

— Возможно, — соглашается Кью, но хватает Джеймса за руку, и тот останавливается. — Это про “ужасного лжеца”. Но все нормально. И я просыпался с твоим членом у моей задницы чаще, чем без него, и ты бы только знал, _как долго_ я мечтал об этом. Пожалуйста. Только, медленно. Вот так.

 _Боже_ , он же теперь никогда не сможет ни в чем отказать Кью. Не тогда, когда его голос такой низкий и хриплый ото сна. Джеймс тянется назад за смазкой.

Это все похоже на сон. Он медленно раскрывает Кью и проскальзывает внутрь него, скользкой рукой обхватывает член Кью, и теперь они оба мягко покачиваются. Джеймс прячет лицо в изгибе шеи Кью, пробует его на вкус, ощущает непослушные локоны, ловит каждый приглушенный вздох и стон. Кью тянется назад и гладит волосы Джеймса, еще больше подставляя оголенную шею для поцелуев. В таком размеренном темпе они неотвратимо приближаются к разрядке. 

Это совсем не похоже на то, что было ночью. Это совсем не ночное безумие и первобытные движения. Джеймс почти верит в то, что это _был_ сон, покуда пальцы Кью не сжимаются, он резко выдыхает имя Джеймса и кончает ему в руку. Через мгновение после этого Джеймс кончает с тихим всхлипом.

Они не пытаются высвободиться. Джеймс вытирает руку о простыни, затем Кью прижимает ее к груди, возвращаясь в позу, в которой они спали. За исключением того, что Джеймс все еще внутри него.

Это самая интимная вещь, которую он делал за последние… он даже не уверен, было ли у него нечто подобное вообще. Они не делают попыток заговорить, пока их дыхание выравнивается. Когда Кью полностью затихает, Джеймс думает, что он опять готов заснуть. И возможно они даже и могут, в зависимости от того, сколько у них осталось времени. Джеймс поворачивает руку, чтобы взглянуть на часы.

Кью недовольно стонет и спрашивает:

— Когда мы прибываем на станцию?

— Хм. В обед. Где-то через три часа.

Кью вздыхает. Он замирает еще на мгновение, затем поднимает ладонь Джеймса и прижимает к губам. А потом распутывает их переплетенные пальцы. К моменту, когда он садится в постели, его плечи расправлены и спина напряжена. Он идет в уборную уже как сосредоточенный квартирмейстер, даже несмотря на свою наготу.

Джеймс клянется, что если они выберутся отсюда живыми, то он пригласит Кью на ужин, затем забронирует номер в отеле, и не выпустит его оттуда минимум неделю. Это откровение его поражает.

Через несколько часов — после того, как Кью связался с Ив, но их разговор был резко прерван с ее стороны, что порядком обеспокоило Кью — они оделись, собрали вещи и вышли на маленькую пустую платформу черт-его-знает-где в пустыне. В плоском пейзаже вокруг нет ни намека на следы пребывания человека, за исключением размытого пятна на горизонте на западе. Но оно слишком далеко, чтобы дойти до него пешком.

— Возможно, ждать придется долго, — говорит Джеймс, глядя на горизонт.

Кью кивает и ставит свою сумку и чехол со смокингом на лавку. Он снова в костюме, который купил ему Джеймс, и сумка с ноутбуком, перекинутая через плечо, выглядит как огромное украшение, потому что уж _это_ он вообще редко оставляет без надзора. Он нервно теребит сумку, осматривая окрестности.

— Или нет, — отвечает Кью, кивком головы указывая на столб пыли, приближающийся к ним с запада.

Они наблюдают за тем, как машина подъезжает все ближе. Джеймс еще не может разобрать, что это за марка. Возможно, хаммер. Во всяком случае, она слишком высокая, чтобы быть седаном.

Кью узнает первый.

— О боже, это же…

— Серебряный призрак, Роллс-Ройс 1948 года, — заканчивает за него Джеймс, когда машину уже можно разглядеть. Она в идеальном состоянии, хотя и припорошена пылью с дороги. Было бы весьма неплохо…

— Нет, — обрывает его мысль Кью. Когда Джеймс оглядывается на него, то видит у Кью очень забавное выражение лица. — Я не буду собирать тебе Призрак 48-го с… ракетами или еще чем, о чем ты там думаешь. Это не практично. Ты можешь только представить, как трудно сейчас найти нужные запчасти?

— Но мой приемный братец нашел же? — возражает Джеймс, надеясь, что Кью поведется на его подначку.

— Хорошая попытка, Бонд, — отрезает Кью, беря в руки свои вещи.

Они не просят водителя представиться, и тот молчит даже когда выходит из машины, чтобы открыть им двери и положить их чемоданы в багажник. Они молчат на протяжении всей поездки, но Джеймс замечает, что Кью отслеживает их движение в сторону кратера в своем приложении. Удовлетворенный тем, что они направляются туда, куда и предсказал Джеймс, Кью проверяет еще одно приложение, и затем отключает дисплей.

Кратер оказывается куда большим, чем он показался на спутниковых снимках, и Кью пытается рассмотреть как можно больше, выворачивая шею, в то время как Джеймс очень старается выглядеть незаинтересованным происходящим.

Первое правило шпионажа: никогда не давай противнику понять, что ты впечатлен.

Они проезжают ворота и останавливаются у мощеной дорожки, где их встречает высокий мужчина в костюме.

— Добро пожаловать, мистер Бонд, мистер Крисиум.

Джеймс в удивлении поднимает бровь, но Кью остается невозмутим.

— Не могу передать, как мы рады этому долгожданному знакомству.

Кью продолжает играть в молчанку, поэтому Джеймс подхватывает эту игру в фальшивые любезности.

— Н-да. Нам тоже очень приятно.

Мужчина, кажется, доволен тем, что Бонд решил поддержать эту игру.

— Хозяин дома предлагает вам отдохнуть, отлежаться и выпить с ним в четыре часа.

— Передайте, мы не опоздаем.

— Прекрасно. Но, прежде чем проводить вас в номера — еще одна формальность.

Он протягивает пустой серебряный поднос и многозначительно смотрит на Джеймса.

— Ах, — Джеймс достает пистолет из кобуры, — вы поосторожнее с ним. Он заряжен. (1)

— Благодарю вас. Пройдемте сюда.

— Еще один пистолет пал смертью храбрых, (2) — бормочет себе под нос Кью, когда они начинают идти за джентльменом.

Джеймсу очень хочется спросить у Кью про имя, но сейчас не время и не место. Также он не привлекает внимание к тому, что _свой_ пистолет Кью не сдал. Хотя, вполне возможно, он его уже потерял, потому что под пиджаком нет ни следа кобуры.

Сначала они доходят до комнаты Кью, и у него что-то обрывается внутри, когда дверь начинает закрываться и он встречается взглядом с Кью — щелчок, и дверь закрыта. Ему интересно, Кью сам запер ее или это произошло автоматически? Но он только улыбается своему проводнику, когда входит в свою комнату. Через мгновение он проверяет дверь — закрыта, как он и думал. 

Выходит, что на аперитив они не опоздают. Но и раньше тоже не будут. Жалея, что он не может обследовать территорию, он довольствуется тщательным осмотром своей комнаты. Все выглядит как в современном роскошном, несколько минималистичном отеле, ничего не выбивается из приглушенной гаммы цветов и прямых линий, за исключением двух деталей. На кровати лежит новый костюм, сшитый именно так, как предпочитает Джеймс. Более тщательный осмотр показывает, что ткань слегка переливается, и в зависимости от освещения варьируется от темно-синего до почти королевского синего. Он сам бы такой никогда не выбрал, но тем не менее костюм выглядит стильно.

В отличии от второй детали. В углу возле окна стоит детский рояль красного дерева, который мало чем отличается от того, к которому он так и не подходил в детстве. А сверху на крышке стоят несколько фотографий в рамках. Портреты и просто снимки. У Веспер почетное место почти в самом центре. И М тоже здесь. Как и Матис. Люди, о которых он заботился, и всех из которых он потерял.

Или которых, как более правильно будет сказать, у него забрали. Вперемешку с этими стояли и другие, менее приятные и вызывающие куда менее теплые воспоминания: Сильва, мистер Уайт, Ле Шифр. Здесь они выставлены с почетом, будто семейные портреты из фильма ужасов, выставленные на любимом дедушкином рояле. А в центре всего стоит очень знакомая фотография — он совсем недавно нашел свой экземпляр в коробке вместе с другими обгоревшими остатками воспоминаний о Скайфоле — он и Франц стоят вместе на склоне, а позади них — мужчина, который приютил его, прежде чем стать еще одной мертвой фигурой отца.

Намек кажется весьма очевидным. Франц провозглашает себя конферансье в фарсе, в который он превратил всю жизнь Джеймса. Режиссер, по воле которого появляются и исчезают люди на его пути. Он явно сейчас злорадствует.

Злость поднимается волной внутри Джеймса, и он осматривает углы потолка на наличие камер. Он уверен, что даже если он их не видит, наблюдение все равно ведется. Франц без сомнений получает некое удовольствие вуайериста наблюдая и каталогизируя каждую реакцию Джеймса. Поэтому Джеймс старается не показать ни одной, а только коротко усмехается. Потому что эта попытка залезть ему под кожу оказалась _очень_ хороша. Намек на то, сколько же “мертвый” сводный брат тайно строит и ломает жизнь Джеймса, чтобы тот заплатил за некое совершенное им преступление, больше похож на ребенка, который строит песочные замки только ради удовольствия их разрушения. _Подумай о своих грехах._ Это было послание для М от Сильвы, но вполне возможно, оно также предназначалось и Джеймсу от Оберхаузера, если тот и вправду является кукловодом его жизни настолько долго.

Это вызывает тревогу, но вместе с этим и некое облегчение, потому что он видит, где именно Оберхаузер просчитался. Если бы Джеймс имел привычку выставлять семейные фото — которой он _конечно же_ не имеет — то из всех выставленных перед ним, он включил бы только М. И сколько же много здесь отсутствуют. Кинкейд. Друзья из флота, с которыми он давно потерял связь, но которые были важной частью его жизни. Кью. Он бы хотел иметь фотографию Кью, но сейчас он только рад, что ее нет в этой маленькой коллекции.

Он берет в руки портрет М. Эту фотографию он раньше никогда не видел. На ней М даже почти улыбается. Решив, что с проявлениями сентиментальности пора завязывать, он вытаскивает фото из рамки и кладет ее в нагрудный карман пиджака. Туда же, где лежит и детский снимок Мадлен. Он не совсем уверен, зачем его вообще взял, но ему показалось неправильным оставлять его в той потайной комнате, куда вряд ли кто-то еще вернется.

Он больше не хочет давать пищи для размышлений тем, кто бы там за ним не наблюдал. И ему действительно нужно подумать. Придя к выводу, что больше всего Франца будет раздражать, если Джеймс останется спокойным и не впечатленным, он ставит будильник на часах (обычный, а не тот _громкий_ будильник), ложится на кровать, закидывает руки за голову и закрывает глаза. Он сомневается, что сможет заснуть, но по меньшей мере за ним станет скучно наблюдать.

Он все еще чувствует негу после хорошего секса, но не может позволить себе насладиться этим ощущением. Его с Кью разделили, и это его очень беспокоит. Кью тоже устроили прогулку по воспоминаниям? Нашел ли Оберхаузер нечто _настоящее_ , что могло стало угрозой? Как минимум у него есть имя. Мистер Крисиум. Джеймс не имеет ни малейшего понятия — настоящее это имя или еще одно прикрытие. Это может оказаться настолько же бесполезным, как и угрозы Лэнни. Он очень на это надеется. Крисиум даже не звучит как _реальная_ фамилия… больше похоже на латынь. Настолько же неподходящее Кью, как и Брендон.

Но Кью без промедлений на него откликнулся. 

Проходили часы, и мысли Джеймса перетекали от поиска возможных связей Оберхаузера и его миссий к прошлой ночи в поезде и затем к беспокойству о Кью. Часть его хочет, чтобы Кью здесь не было вообще. Да, ему нужна помощь, и Кью оказался весьма полезен, но Джеймс не хочет увидеть, как тот пострадает. Но, затем опять. Кью показал себя очень хорошо, постоянно был начеку, даже когда его допрашивали. Умный. Он не совсем понимает, как Кью запрограммировал его часы и что они могут сделать, но он уверен, что это будет зрелищно. Он надеется, что они смогут это использовать. И еще он очень надеется, что он сумеет дожить до того момента, чтобы увидеть последствия этих разрушений.

В конце концов он поднимается с кровати, освежается в душе и надевает костюм, который ему так любезно предоставил Франц. Похоже на то, что они будут вынуждены принимать участие в некой постановке. И теперь Джеймс готов играть. Пиджак оказывается несколько тесноват и слегка топорщится после того, как он перекладывает кошелек и фотографии во внутренний карман и застегивает его. Скорее всего, это было сделано умышленно, чтобы не было куда спрятать кобуру. Он все еще старается расправить несколько складок, когда раздается стук в дверь. Теперь она без проблем открывается, и Джеймс с облегчением видит Кью в сопровождении эскорта. Квартирмейстер выглядит бледнее обычного, но посвежевший после душа, и одетый в новый серый костюм с галстуком. Джеймсу не совсем удается расшифровать его выражение лица, но он занимает свое место рядом с Кью, чтобы проследовать за их проводником. Джеймс краем глаза осматривает Кью, облегченный тем фактом, что Кью никак не пострадал. Но его костюм больше похож на костюм типичного банкира, чем то, что подходит гениальному ученому с любовью к трендовым, почти китчевым вещам.

Джеймс моментально его ненавидит. Как ненавидит и тот факт, что костюм сидит _идеально_ , что означает больше внимания Франца к Кью, чем Джеймсу хотелось бы.

— Костюм, который купил я, идет тебе больше, — шепчет Джеймс на ухо Кью, от чего последний слегка дергается.

Кью, кажется, переполнен нервной энергией, пока их ведут по дорожке. На улице все еще тепло, и Джеймс в состоянии оценить этот современный оазис, но Кью качает головой, что выражает скорее презрение, нежели любопытство или восхищение. Джеймс еще раз задумывается над тем, что же было в комнате Кью? Их довели до дверей, у которых провожатый останавливается, поворачивается к ним, и затем говорит:

— Это весьма непростое место. Он очень просил, чтобы вы зашли туда одни.

— Конечно, — вежливо отвечает Джеймс, на что Кью только закатывает глаза. Он явно не в настроении. Видимо, размышления над _его_ грехами не расположили Кью играть в поддавки.

— Шампанского? — предлагает провожатый.

Если бы это было возможно, то Кью закатил бы глаза еще больше.

— Может, позже? — отвечает Джеймс, придерживая дверь для Кью.

Они входят в темную круглую комнату — зал планетария — в центре которого на стенде расположен объект. Большой камень.

Как только их глаза привыкают к сумраку, они медленно двигаются вперед. Джеймс наклоняется к Кью и шепчет:

— Видимо, мы должны впечатлиться.

Кью фыркает.

— Прикоснитесь. Этот экспонат можно трогать.

Джеймс никого больше в помещении не заметил, но этот голос он бы узнал где-угодно. Оберхаузер выходит из тени, все еще лишь слегка освещенный. Похоже, у него есть фетиш по поводу скрывания своего лица.

— Знаете, что это такое?

— Это метеорит, — отвечает Джеймс, потому что он совсем не против поиграть в эту игру. Ну и еще он уверен, что Кью вряд ли поддержит ее. 

— Совершенно верно, — подтверждает Оберхаузер. — Картенхофф. Старейший, среди известных человеку. Тот самый, который оставил этот кратер.

Кью фыркает еще раз. _Громко_.

— Только подумайте, — продолжает Оберхаузер, и в его голосе явственно сквозит раздражение от того, что его прервали, — столько лет провести там, в тишине, одиночестве, бороздить космос, а потом решить оставить след на Земле. Огромная, неостановимая сила.

— Однако, она остановилась, не так ли? — парирует Джеймс, не в настроении слушать целую лекцию о судьбе и неотвратимости. Или _о себе_ , если Франц пытается преподнести это как некую метафору о Джеймсовой разрушительной и вечно одинокой натуре. — Вот здесь. (3)

— О, да ради бога! — восклицает Кью, — Нет, он это не сделал. Вернее, да, он остановился. _Где-то_. Но не здесь. Это не кратер метеорита.

Джеймс поворачивается к Кью с поднятой бровью. Он собирался прошептать что-то о том, чтобы не злить местного психопата, но было поздно. Кью уже повернулся к Оберхаузеру и набрал полную грудь воздуха.

— Я провел небольшое исследование, когда получил координаты вашего _логова_ от почившего мистера Уайта. Ученые все еще спорят, но мы сейчас стоим либо в кальдере (4) очень древнего вулкана, либо в разрушенных останках еще более древнего геологического образования. Медленный, скучный процесс формирования гор и их эрозии. Ничего яркого или _сексуального_ , как всеразрушающая сила из космоса. Но ваша версия очень драматична. Молодец, хорошо постарались. Но все же, ваша маленькая… выдумка, — Кью машет рукой в сторону метеорита, — заставляет меня задуматься, сколько же истории вы переписали, только чтобы она подходила к вашей легенде? Поскольку этот кратер определенно не был создан этим куском железа, как и все ваши страдания и лишения вызваны отнюдь не этим болваном, — заканчивает Кью, указывая на Бонда через плечо.

Джеймс усилием подавляет ухмылку. Нет. Кью явно не настроен играть. Поэтому он передвигается поближе к Кью, чтобы защитить его. Как будто тот так уж сильно нуждается в защите.

Любое фальшивое дружелюбие, которое до этого демонстрировал Франц, моментально исчезает.

— Мистер Крисиум. Должен признать, я был изрядно удивлен, что вы присоединитесь к нашему небольшому семейному воссоединению. Но я не мог не заметить ваши следы в попытках удержать меня подальше. Макс находит вас весьма… раздражающим.

— И это взаимно, — еле слышно отвечает Кью.

— Тем не менее, чем больше, тем лучше. Любое воссоединение — это своего рода вечеринка. И Джеймс, страшно подумать, как давно я ждал этого. Я так рад, что ты пришел, даже если и с гостем. Потому что, как оказывается, у меня тоже есть плюс один.

Он тянется за собой в тень и притягивает к себе Мадлен, крепко держа ее за плечо.

На мгновение Джеймс думает, что Кью с самого начала был прав по поводу Мадлен — что она часть Спектра или связана непосредственно с Оберхаузером — но затем он _видит_ ее. Она напугана. Милая, идеально одетая, покорная и очень напуганная.

— Я видел дорогую Мадлен еще совсем маленькой девочкой как-то раз, когда я зашел навестить ее отца. А теперь посмотрите на нее. Так выросла и так послушно играет свою роль.

Мадлен с мольбой смотрит на Джеймса. Он недостаточно хорошо ее знает, чтобы понять, что она имеет в виду. Она хочет, чтобы он что-то сделал? Понял что-то? Помог ей? В конце концов, она ему помогла, передав ту записку про “Американца”. В одном он уверен точно — она здесь не только для услады очей Франца.

— Прошу вас, — Оберхаузер жестом указывает на дверь в стене, ожидая, пока пройдут Джеймс и Кью.

И тут Джеймса настигает осознание: Кью совсем замолк. И когда Джеймс на него смотрит, то Кью отказывается встречаться с ним взглядом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - весь диалог из “Скайфол”  
> 2 - строчка из Queen - Another one bites the dust, что означает - быть убитым, умереть. Это выражение происходит из американского Старого Запада. Когда в стрелка попадали и он падал на землю, то находился в положении «кусать пыль». Это еще один способ сказать, что он был убит.  
> 3 - весь диалог из “Скайфол”  
> 4 - Кальдера (от исп. caldera — большой котёл) — обширная циркообразная котловина вулканического происхождения, часто с крутыми стенками и более или менее ровным дном. Такое понижение рельефа образуется на вулкане после обрушения стенок кратера или в результате его катастрофического извержения. От кратера кальдера отличается особенностями формирования и бо́льшими размерами.


	11. Chapter 11

**Болевой порог** сущ., [bəlʲɪvˈoj pɐrˈok]

_1: это уровень раздражения, причиняемого нервной системе, при котором человек начинает чувствовать боль._

Они входят в длинную комнату с широким центральным проходом и двумя рядами персонала в черных костюмах с каждой стороны, каждый из которых смотрит в свой монитор, полностью игнорируя вошедших. Над всем этим находится целое море мониторов, которые транслируют новости, записи камер наблюдения, документы, спутниковые снимки…

— Что это за место? — спрашивает Джеймс, хотя он уже догадывается, какой получит ответ. Потому что это выглядит как антиутопическая версия отдела Кью — как если бы все миньоны вдруг стали безликими и потеряли чувство юмора из-за того, что их начальник — психопатический мегаломан, склонный к мировому доминированию.

— Информация, — отвечает Франц, стараясь не выглядеть самодовольным, но у него это не очень выходит. — Информация — это все, разве нет? Вот, например, ты, должно быть, знаешь, что программа два-ноля официально закрыта.

Один из мониторов показывает, как С разговаривает с несколькими мужчинами в черном. На другом — М на трибуне просматривает записи, Таннер и Ив позади него. Кью смотрит на них, но не показывает заинтересованности. На самом деле, он просматривает несколько других мониторов, постоянно возвращаясь к ближайшему, на котором видно молодого человека в толстовке с капюшоном и джинсах уходящего от Ми-6, предположительно, ранее этим же утром. Джеймс никогда раньше его не встречал. Он может быть как одним из миньонов Кью, так и злостным хакером. Или просто случайным подростком. Кривая улыбка появляется на лице Кью, когда тот смотрит прямо в камеру, и затем переворачивает ее, но он все еще выглядит слегка обеспокоенным.

— Что, естественно, заставляет задуматься о том, зачем ты здесь. Итак, Джеймс, зачем ты здесь?

Джеймс вновь обращает все свое внимание на Оберхаузера. Обычно он может продолжать беседу без чьего-либо участия в ней, но в этот раз похоже он рассчитывает на ответ.

— Чтобы убить тебя, — просто отвечает Джеймс. Иногда честность _может_ быть наилучшей политикой.

— А я думал, чтобы умереть. (1)

Джеймс безразлично пожимает плечами. Камеры наблюдения уже показывают, как М оборачивается к толпе сотрудников Ми-6, чтобы что-то объявить. Он объясняет изменения, которые должны произойти и оповещает о своем уходе. Или, что более вероятно, о своем смещении.

— Это происходит сейчас? — спрашивает Бонд, обеспокоенный тем, что у Оберхаузера есть доступ к наблюдению внутри Ми-6. Он смотрит на Кью, и видит, что тот обеспокоен не меньше.

— Да, прямая трансляция. 16:20 по Гринвичу, — Франц явно злорадствует.

Теперь неудивительно, что их заставили прохлаждаться в их комнатах несколько часов. Францу необходимо было подготовить декорации для будущей трагедии. 

— Какое странное совпадение, — замечает он, чем вызывает смешок у Кью.

— Ну что, Джеймс, похоже, ты остался один, — Франц недовольно прищуривает глаза.

Наконец Кью встречает взгляд Джеймса. Он смотрит прямо и спокойно, несмотря не некоторую бледность. Джеймс еще никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя более одиноко.

— Любитель понаблюдать, я смотрю? Страшно вмешиваться? — парирует Джеймс, оглядывая остальные мониторы.

— Кажется, ты не понимаешь, — мягко протестует Франц.

— Да уж куда мне. Ты разрушаешь города, сжигаешь людей заживо, чтобы убедить правительства создать единую разведку на твои деньги. Не так уж все и сложно. Полагаю, наш приятель С тоже один из твоих адептов?

— Можно сказать и так, — соглашается Франц.

— И что он с этого получит? — спрашивает Джеймс, слегка отвлеченный тем, как Кью следит за мониторами, изучая их, будто пытаясь понять как те подключились к его серверам.

— Ничего. Он провидец, как и я, и все.

Кью закатывает глаза и смотрит в сторону, бормоча вполголоса:

— Провидцы. Ими переполнены дурдомы.

— А ты не замечаешь того, что у тебя под носом, — продолжает Франц, пытаясь не обращать внимания на помехи в разговоре. Взгляд Джеймса опять оказывается прикован к Кью.

— Ты подбирался ко мне вплотную столько раз, но ни разу меня не видел. Ле Шифр, Грин, Сильва.

— Всех уже нет, — констатирует Джеймс. Он знает, куда тот ведет, но этот гнев он уже чувствовал раньше. В машине, когда ехал в Марокко, в выделенной ему комнате, где фотографии были выставлены наподобие икон на алтаре в храме. Сейчас это его уже не задевает.

— Да, это так. Милая сложилась традиция, — опять соглашается Франц. — Ты вторгаешься в мой мир — я уничтожаю твой. Или ты думаешь, так выходит случайно, что все твои женщину погибают? Веспер Линд, например. Потом, конечно же, твоя любимая М. Ушла навеки. Я. Это сделал я, Джеймс. Это всегда был я. Создатель твоей боли. И сейчас— (2)

— Ох, да ради _бога_ , мы можем уже наконец закончить со смертью и разрушениями и перейти к следующей части? — внезапно в монолог врывается Кью. — Мой мозг погибает из-за того, что вынужден слушать этого напыщенного болвана.

Джеймс подавляет улыбку, но он знает, что смотрит на Кью слишком восхищенно. Он серьезно попал. Правда. Потому что, несмотря на все, что происходит сейчас — конец свободного мира, его собственная неотвратимая смерть — у него возникает почти непреодолимое желание просто _поцеловать_ Кью прямо перед всеми.

— Забавно, что вы упомянули гибель мозга, мистер Крисиум. Как раз сорвали с языка.

Он машет рукой одному из подчиненных, и на экранах появляется новая запись.

— Так трудно всегда решить, Джеймс, убить тебя или опять заставить страдать. Смотреть, как ты становишься все более опустошенным. Даже когда ты подобрался ко мне достаточно близко, я все еще не мог решить. Я поставил на твоем пути милую Мадлен, думая, что она сможет соблазнить тебя.

Именно в этот момент Джеймс внезапно понимает, что запись, которую они сейчас смотрят — это его последний разговор с мистером Уайтом. Тот, который заканчивается выстрелом.

— Нет-нет-нет. Останови это. Останови. ЭТО! — требует Джеймс. — Мадлен, не смотри. Не смотри на него. Смотри на меня.

Но она кажется загипнотизированной видео.

— Смотри! — пытается привлечь ее внимание Джеймс, доставая из внутреннего кармана ее фотографию. — Это было в его потайной комнате. Это было всегда с ним, когда он искал… — это, кажется, работает, потому что она отвлекается от экрана и медленно приближается к Джеймсу. Даже когда охранник силой опускает Джеймса на колени, она все же подходит и берет в руки фотографию. — Он никогда не переставал думать о тебе. Он был— 

Звук выстрела прерывает его речь и Мадлен вздрагивает, но это сработало. Сцена закончилась и Мадлен не стала свидетельницей самоубийства ее отца.

— Очень трогательно, — хвалит Франц, хотя по его тону это больше похоже на жалобу. — Но даже при таком раскладе, я не думаю, что у тебя появилась настоящая привязанность к ней. Я мог бы сделать ей больно, но это бы не так сильно задело тебя, поэтому в этом нет смысла. По крайней мере, пока.

Мадлен резко бледнеет.

— Пытки — это легко, но это примитивный уровень. Человек может смотреть на то, как его потрошат, пребывать в полном ужасе из-за этого, но все это, тем не менее, где-то там. Это происходит не с _ним_. Как вам хорошо известно, дорогая Мадлен, человек живет в голове. Здесь обитель его души. (3) Все, что делает его особенным, или уникальным, — Франц теперь смотрит на Кью, и Джеймсу очень не нравится его взгляд. — Джеймс гордится своей терпимостью к боли. Она не приносит ощутимого вреда ему, в его голове. Именно поэтому я разработал кое-что очень особенное. Пойдемте, я вам покажу.

Ни у кого из них особо нет выбора; вокруг них достаточно охраны с оружием, которая проведет их куда потребуется, и любой налет дружеской встречи пропадает окончательно. Следующая комната, в которую они входят, белая с блестящими вкраплениями хрома — выглядит более стерильной чем большинство больниц. В одном конце комнаты установлено несколько стульев, будто бы для просмотра чего-то, рядом с ними установлен пульт управления с дисплеем. В другом же конце комнаты стоит нечто похожее на усовершенствованное стоматологическое кресло.

Джеймс мимолетом думает, что оно здесь явно не для того, чтобы устроить бесплатную чистку зубов.

— Вы оцените точность устройства, доктор Суонн. Маленькое сверло может проникнуть в определенные участки мозга, произведя целый ряд разных эффектов. Я могу попасть зондом в одной области и поиграть со зрением, слухом, равновесием… всего лишь легенькие манипуляции, чтобы человек больше не мог доверять своим чувствам. Или я могу изменить угол наклона и глубину проникновения. И если сверло найдет нужную точку в веретеновидной извилине, человек больше никого не узнает. Он не сможет восстановить связи. Хотя, конечно, все твои женщины на одно лицо, да, Джеймс? (4)

 _Не все_ они были на одно лицо, как Франц хорошо знал, если судить по фотографиям на пианино. А его последний любовник… Кью совсем иной, чем те, что были до него.  Он смотрит на Кью и видит, что тот так же напряжен и собран. Кью ловит его взгляд, смотрит себе под ноги, затем опять на него. Не смущенно. И не так, будто ему неудобно. С четким намерением.

— Так что, это не было бы в новинку, — продолжает Оберхаузер, переводя взгляд с Джеймса на Кью и обратно. — Если Джеймс забудет лицо очередной любовницы — это будет слишком обыденно. Но он так привык к тому, что его помнят все, не так ли? Куда бы он не пошел, он забывает о поломанных им жизнях, но рассчитывает, что о нем не забудут. Довольно странная черта как для шпиона.

Тут уже Джеймс становится нетерпеливым, полностью понимая поведение Кью несколькими минутами ранее.

— Тогда давай покончим с этим.  Нет страшнее пытки, чем слушать твою болтовню.

— Нет, — отвечает Франц, все еще смотря на Джеймса, который смотрит на Кью. — Я думаю, я еще раз пощажу твою жизнь ради удовольствия воочию понаблюдать как ты страдаешь.

Джеймс смотрит на Мадлен, совершенно сбитый с толку.

— Мистер Крисиум, вы помните, как мы встретились впервые?

Кью вздрагивает обращения к нему после столь долгого игнорирования.

— Не имею понятия, о чем вы говорите.

— Ох, неужели? — Франц коротко смеется и смотрит на Джеймса. — Он ужасный лжец, правда?

Затем он поворачивается обратно к Кью и продолжает.

— Возможно, тебе было бы легче вспомнить, если бы я сказал P1C4RD или J34N-1UC (5)?

Кью фыркает.

— Ты обвинил меня в фальсификации истории, но в то же время сколько раз ты пересочинял свою собственную?

— Нисколько, — просто отвечает Кью. — Взять новый псевдоним это не то же самое, что переписать историю. Я _знаю_ кто я. А вы сможете отличить свои факты от выдумки?

— Разумеется! В этом и вся суть. Разница между гением и безумцем это разница между _рассказывать_ истории и _верить_ историям. Даже с кратером, как ты сказал, это _ключ_. Так скажите же мне, мистер Крисиум, или Кью, или Пикар, как много сказок ты скормил ему? — спрашивает Франц, кивком головы указывая на Джеймса.

— Ни одной, — Кью отвечает почти торжествуя. — Он знает лучше, чем спрашивать. Хотя, я полагаю, он услышал, как я рассказал вас одну. Я подозреваю, что мы и правда впервые пересеклись примерно шесть лет назад. Вся та шумиха вокруг дублинских банков… это же ваших рук дело?

— Да, — отвечает Оберхаузер, и его ледяной тон теряет любое подобие фальшиво-дружелюбного преподавателя университета, который он до этого демонстрировал.

Кью цокает языком.

— Какая жалость. Интерпол проверял все очень тщательно после того, как я… хм… отправил им электронные следы переводов. Хотя, они вас так и не поймали.

— Несколько моих приспешников отдали жизни, чтобы этого не произошло.

— Ну, я уверен, они были рады служить, — влезает Джеймс, потому что ему внезапно перестает нравится зацикленность Франца на Кью. — Хайль Гидра (6), и все такое.

Кью не может сдержать удивленный смешок. Джеймс продолжает.

— Я думал, ты хочешь расквитаться со мной за… что бы там ни было.

Оберхаузер наконец берет себя в руки и цепляет на лицо улыбку. Он поворачивается к Мадлен, которая застыла, молча наблюдая за всеми пистолетами, направленными на них.

— Вам должно быть известно, что Джеймс осиротел еще в детстве. Но известно ли вам, что в эти трудные времена ему помог мой отец? Две зимы он учил его ходить на лыжах, лазить по горам, охотиться. Он залечил все раны бедного голубоглазого сироты. Меня он просил считать его братом. Младшим братом. Они так привязались друг к другу.

— И ты его убил, — догадывается Джеймс.

— Да, убил, — отвечает Франц, и опять оборачивается к Мадлен. — Знаете, что бывает, когда кукушка откладывает яйцо в чужом гнезде?

— Да, — она запинается. — Птенец выбрасывает другие яйца.

— Правильно. А этот кукушонок, — Франц указывает на Джеймса, — помог мне понять, что отцу давно пора умереть. В каком-то смысле, он в ответе за выбранный мною путь. (7)

— Погодите, — прерывает его Кью, — то есть в этой метафоре кукушонок — Джеймс, но при этом _вы_ убиваете свою семью? Как _это_ вообще работает?

Оберхаузер кивает охране. Те молча хватают Кью и тащат его к креслу.

— Нет! — Джеймс срывается на крик. Он тянется к своим часам, чтобы использовать их и освободить их всех до того, как Кью причинят боль. Но они все еще находятся под прицелами слишком многих пистолетов и натренированных глаз.

— Франц, ты же не его хочешь наказать. Возьми меня.

— У него довольно особый ум, не так ли? Он такой способный. Но дело ведь не только в этом. — Джеймс наблюдает за тем, как Кью борется с мордоворотами из охраны, которые насильно усаживают его в кресло с откидной спинкой и заводят его руки к манжетам за спиной. Оберхаузер нажимает последовательно несколько кнопок на панели управления, и металлические манжеты переходят в заблокированное положение, удерживая Кью на месте. После этого Оберхаузер продолжает. — Он понимает работу. Возможно, даже понимает _тебя_.

Голова Кью оказывается неподвижно зафиксирована металлическим ободом.

— У него есть особое очарование и шарм. Был ли он так же прекрасен, когда ты уложил его в постель?

Нутро Джеймса резко холодеет.

— Готов поспорить, что был. Также, готов поставить на то, что он помог тебе увидеть святые небеса. Он слишком заботится о тебе. Почему бы еще ему быть здесь? Из-за пары сломанных пальцев? Я так не думаю. Тот P1C4RD, которого я знал, был безжалостным и лишенным всяких сантиментов, но не без чувства юмора. Я действительно просчитался в твоих предпочтениях, — добавляет он, кинув беглый взгляд на Мадлен, — но это все объясняет. И когда он посмотрит на тебя и его глаза не покажут ни следа узнавания… и это прямо на пике его потенциала. О, я собираюсь насладиться этим сполна.

Франц наблюдает на реакцию Джеймса, прямо-таки излучая злорадство.

— И, конечно же, пока он все еще будет в кресле, я могу воспользоваться моментом и просверлить еще в нескольких местах, чтобы быть уверенным, что его карьера хакера будет окончена. Двух птичек одним выстрелом, так сказать.

— То есть, теперь мы все птички? — спрашивает Кью, и в его голосе отчетливо слышна паника. — Все мы птички, кроме, собственно, самой пташки? (8)

Кью смеется своей собственной шутке и пытается вырваться из пут.

— Не делай этого, Франц, — умоляет Джеймс, и холодный ужас наполняет его. Он не может смотреть, как Кью будет умирать. Это будет повторение Венеции, но только без отягчающей горечи предательства.

— Франца Оберхаузера нет вот уже двадцать лет, Джеймс. Его завалило лавиной, вместе с отцом. Тот, с кем ты сейчас говоришь, человек в твоей голове, это Эрнст Ставро Блофельд.

Краем глаза Джеймс видит белую персидскую кошку, которая медленно проходит и садится рядом с панелью управления, выглядя при этом неприлично ценной в этой стерильной камере пыток. 

— Славное имя, — рассеянно говорит Джеймс, потому что Франц выжидающе ждет, как будто все это должно что-то значить, а разум Джеймса чувствует себя вытянутым в миллионы разных направлений.

— Это все родственники по матери, — отвечает Франц с гордостью.

— Да боже ты мой! Он и _вправду_ просто менее забавная версия лорда Волдеморта. Если уж вы собрались меня убить, то, черт возьми, уже сделайте это, только прекратите болтать! — голова Кью закреплена под углом, поэтому все это он выкрикивает куда-то поверх головы Франца.

— О, я не собираюсь вас убивать, мистер Крисиум. Я просто отберу у вас все так, что делает вас _вами_. Начну я, пожалуй, с наименее важных вещей. Скорее всего с Джеймса. По-хорошему, когда вы его больше не сможете вспомнить, возможно вы захотите вступить в мои ряды. И, возможно, я даже передумаю вас уничтожать. Если смогу достаточно приручить. Итак, — Франц делает небольшую паузу, нажимая что-то на пульте управления, — я бы мог сказать, что больно не будет, но мне кажется, что и вы и я уже выше этих маленьких выдумок, не так ли?

Он нажимает на экран, и машина за головой Кью оживает с мягким жужжанием. Но когда установка занимает нужное положение, сверло заводится на полную. Джеймс думает, что это, должно быть, самый страшный звук, который он только слышал в своей жизни.

А затем Кью начинает кричать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-4, 7 — диалоги взяты из дубляжа “Спектра”  
> 5 — P1C4RD, J34N-1UC (PICARD, JEAN-LUC) — Пикар, Жан-Люк — капитан из сериала “Звездный Путь”, который был по времени до Джеймса Кирка и Спока (если кто знает этих героев по фильмам с Крисом Пайном и Закари Куинто). Кью — стандартный гик со вполне стандартными для гиков никами.  
> 6 — поп-культурная отсылочка к “Капитану Америке” в частности и вселенной Марвел в целом. Да Бонд у нас не такой уж сноб, как оказывается. Даже в кино на поп-корновое кино ходит!  
> 8 — в оригинале было “We’re all birds, except for the bird?”. Словом “пташка” (“птичка”) называют молодую женщину. Я думаю, тут Кью имеет в виду Мадлен, которая как бы оказалась замешана зря и вообще не при делах. Если будет ответ от автора, то я уточню этот момент здесь в сноске :)


End file.
